The Ray of Hope
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Abhirika based...CID cops are though tough but for their children they are soft like any normal parent...what happens when their child is taken away from them...peep in to know more...*Chapter 9 updated*
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys... Its not my First Story but its the first story m postin myself...Abhi Tak to I was Troubling my Seeta {Dayavineet's girl} Hehehehe...Thanks bby for bearing me ...N now I dedicate this chappy to my friends

YAD, ROOHI, NILU DI, ESHIKA DIDU, PUJI, PALAK, AREEJ{Aru}, YASHU,RIA,AK,RAJJO,NAV,CHARAN, SRAVYA, A.S ANJANA, SUKANYA SAWATI, MANVI KUMBLE, MEETHI,ANUPMA MISHRA,NIMISHA,SUMITHRA JAITHLEY,TAMANNA SARKAR, NUPOOR KRISHNA, RADHA ROMA and one of my friend which is now not in my contact these days...but i do miss her alot..KUHU PIYA SINGH...

And now m here wid a new concept...hope u'll appreciate this one too...but first of all here comes the concept...

ITS AN ABHIRIKA BASED STORY...BUT WID A NEW TWIST...ABHIRIKA N DAREYA ARE MARRIED DAREYA HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED ''ROOHI" N ABHIRIKA HAVE A DAUGHTER "NAVIKA"

Nw the stry begins...

Its eveng time...Tarika was talking to Ahijeet on call...

Tarika: Ye kya baat hui Abhijt...tumne aj promise kiya tha k mujhe aur Navika ko ghumane le jaoge...aur abhi tk tum beaureau mein hi ho...

Abhijt: oho jaan tum to hmari duty janti ho...vaise to aj ka case solve ho chuka h...bs thora paper work baki h...bs khtm krke niklta hu...thik h!

Tarika: thik h meri to tum koi baat sunoge nai...lo kro apni ladli se baat ...uski kahi to ni tal skte ho...{n gave her cellphone to her 5 yrs old daughter}

Navika: hello...papa kaha ho ap!

Abhijt: beta papa kuch kam kr rhe the...bs kuch hi der mein apke paas honge...

Navika: letin apne mele aul mma se plomise kiya tha...aul abhi bhi ap keh lhe ho k ap busy ho...

Abhijt: {smiled over her angel"s complain} Beta agr papa apna kam ni krenge to unhe dadu se dant pregi...ap chahte ho k papa ko dant pre..hmm!

Navika: { innocently} ni...

Abhijt: to fir...acha ap ye btao mma zada naraz h kya?

Navika: {giggled} vo to jb ap aoge tabi apko pta chega...

Abhijt: acha bachu...papa se msti!acha beta ek kam kro ap to meri gud girl ho na! to mere ate tk mma ka dhyan rkhna ni to aj to papa ki shamat a jaygi ;)

Navika: ok papa{giggles}

while the father-daughter were having their convo...someone rang the door bell...as Tarika had already given leave to the maid so she herself went to open the door...as soon as she opnd it...some goons forcefully barged in...

Tarika: kaun ho tumlog? aur ye kya tariqa h kisi k ghr ane ka?

Goons laughed evilly...thn one of thm spoke...

Goon: Dr. sahiba lgta h apke pati ne apko btaya ni k jo ese kis k ghr mein ghuse uske irade nek to ni hote...

Tarika:{angrily} kya matlab h tumara?

Goon:matlb ye k hmlog yaha tumare pati se bdla lene h...lekin shayd vo ghr pe ni h...

Navika sensed smthing wrong n she kept the cellphone on sofa while it was still on...n came to her mother...

Navika: muma ye uncle kaun h?

Tarika: Beta tum jldi se ander jao...

Navika: lekin Mumma...

Navika had yet not completed her sentnce whn a goon approached her...

Tarika tried to save her daughter...

On the other hand...Abhijeet was listening still at beaureau n was wrried listening all the voices from other side...

Abhijt: hello...hello...Navika...beta kya ho raha h vaha! hello...hello...

Watching his bro in tention Daya came to him...

Daya: kya hua Boss? sb thik to h na...

Abhijt:{ in worried tone} Daya lgta h ... Tarika aur Navika kisi musibt mein h...

Daya: mgr hua kya?

Abhijt: yar vo to exactly mujhe bhi ni pta shayd koi ghr mein ghus aya h...chlo jldi...

Daya: ha chlo...

Abhijt kept the file on his desk n said Sachin to complete it while rushing out of Beaureau n leaving the rest of team in confusion...

HERE...ABHIRIKA'S HOME...

Navika:{ got scared by wht ws hppng n spoke while cying } Mumma...

Tarika:{who was tryng to save her daughter} choro meri bachi ko...choro use...

Goon: kaise chor du!agr chor diya to tere pati "Snr Ins. Abhijt" se bdla nai le paunga...use khoon k ansu kaise rulaunga! kaise milegi mere dil ko thndk...hmm!

Tarika:{ who tried to save her daughter...suddenly got a pushed by a goon n her head struck on the table edge} ahhh!

Goon: {to other goons} le chlo ise yaha se{pointing twrds the li"ll Navika}...

Tarika:{still at ground} choro meri bacchi ko...choro...chordo...{ n wnt unconcious while watching her daughter crying badly as forceibly taken away by those goons...n reciting her name as "MUMMA" }

After a few minutes DUO arrived there n were surprized to watch the senerio over there...things lying here n there showing the evidence of forceful entry...defence...n Tarika lyuing unconcious on the floor...Duo hurriedly moved to her n Abhijeet took her head in his lap...

Abhijt: Tarika! Tarika! plz ankhein kholo...Tarika!{ thn he remmbred abt his Daughter} Navika! Navika kaha h!

Daya: Boss tum tarika k paas ruko mein dekhta hu...{n searched for his niece in the whole house but didn't found her anywhere...thn came to Abhijt n said} Abhijt Navika kahi nai mili...

Abhijt got more tensed as Tarika was still unconcious...

Daya: tum fiqr mat kro... hm use dhundh lenge...tum phle Tarika ko Hospital le chlo...

Abhijeet nooded n took her to Hospital...as she was only having a slight injury she was discharged the same Day...but Doctor advised Abhijt to take Care of her as she was in deep shock ...

Nxt Day,Abhirika's Home...

Navika was still missing...Team was trying there best to find her...Bcz of Tarika's condition Acp sir gave leave to Shreya n Purvi to look after her...Duo along wid team were searching for li'll Navika...

Roohi:{who was of abt same age as of Navika asked her mother} Mumma Balima ko kya hua!...aul sab log itne pleshan kiu h?

Wht cud Shreya reply her li"ll angel in that situation...she luked at Purvi for help to which Purvi asured her wid her eyes...

Purvi:{to Roohi} Beta apki Badi Ma ki tabiyat thik nai h na isliye sb preshan h...

Roohi:Letin Bua...Navita kaha h? mele ko uske chath khelna h...

Purvi: {thought for a while] Beta vo abhi school gayi h...jb vo sham ko ayegi to ap khelna uske sath...thik h! {Roohi nooded like an obedient child} Gud grl...abhi ap jao aur khelo...

Roohi: OK Bua...{ n starting playing in the living room with her toys}

Shreya:Thnks purvi...

Purvi: Ismein thanks ki kya baat h Shreya...aur vaise bhi Roohi bht hoshiyar bachi h...zra sa smjhane pr smjh jati h...

Shreya:{Luked at Tarika who was sleeping under effects of medicines} Mujhse Tarika ki ye halat nai dekhi jati...kl se na kuch khaya h na a aram kiya h...bs main to bhgwan se yahi prarthna krti hu k Navika thik ho aur jldi mil jay...

Purvi: ha yar...Abhijt sir aur Daya sir gye hue h na ...dekhna vo jldi hi Navika ko apne sath lekr lautenge...

Shreya Nooded...n thn both got involved in sm wrk...

Same day...evening Time...Abhirika's home...

Team cud not find Navika till nw...Duo along wid Sachin n Nikhil came home...

Roohi: {On seeing thm came running to her Bade papa}Bale papa...Bale Papa

Abhijt: { Picked her in his arms} Bolo Beta...

Roohi: Bale papa dekho na Shaam ho gyi h aul Navita abi tak ni ayi...mele ko uske chath khelna h...Bua ne bola tha k vo sham tk a jaygi...letin vo abhi tak ni ayi...

Daya was abt to say smthing to her...but Abhijt spoke up...

Abhijt: Beta Navika Abhi thori der mein a jaygi...ap fir uske sath jee bhar k khelna ok...

Roohi:{nooded n hugged her Badepapa tight} ok

just thn Door bell rang n maid opened the door...no was there...bt smone left a packet wid Snr INS. Abhijt writtn on it but name of sender was not there...Maid handled over that packet to Abhijt...till thn Ruhi had gone to play again...on opening the packet he remained shell shocked so did everyone else...in that packet there were clothes of Navika stained fully wid blood,a pic showing Navika dead n a lot of blood oozing out of her body...her clothes stained with color of blood n blood all around her body...n note in which written" Mera Bdla Pura Hua Snr Insp. Abhijt"

Abhijt's eyes became watery...so did everyone else...

Daya: Abhijt!

Listening Abhijeet"s namw wid the hope that he returned back wid her daughter...came running downstairs n the the snerio over there shocked her till her core...she took those blood stained clothes in her hands n saw that pic...n note...Evryone was quiet as all didn't knew hw to react n wht to say!...

Tarika:ye to meri Navika k kpre h jo uski kidnapping se phle usne phne the...{To Abhijt} Ye kya h Abhijt! Tumne mujhse vada kiya tha na k meri bachi ko sahi salamat mere paas vapis laoge...to kaha h vo! bolo jwab do! kaha h meri Navika!

Shreya n Purvi came forward to hold Tarika...

Shreya: Tarika plz sambhalo apne apko...

Tarika: kaise Sambhalu han! meri phul si bachhi chli gayi h mujhe hmesha hmesha k liye chor kr...kaha se vapis lau use main...kaun mujhe mumma keh k bulayga! {to Abhijt} mujhe meri bachi laado...meri Navika la do...meri bachi laado...

Abhijt:Plz Tarika Sambhalo khud ko...ye sb meri glti h agr us din main jldi a jata to esa ni hota...

Tarika:Yes...u r Right...Ye tumari hi glti h...tumhi ho meri bachi ki maut k jimmedar...

Daya:{Came frwrd to defend his brother} Tarika...hosh mein ao...ye kya bol rhi ho!

Tarika: Bilkul thik keh rhi hu main Daya...vo Gunde yaha Abhijt ki vjh se aye the...usse bdla lene...Aur dekho unhone bdla le bhi liya aur abhi tk vo log Azad ghoom rhe h...{holds Abhijt wid his collars} agr us din tum time pr ghr a jate to aj meri bachi zinda hoti...

Abhijt: {Wid tears rooling down his cheeks n heavy voice} Tum sahi keh rhi ho Tarika...main hu is sabka zimmedar...meri vjh se hmari bachi aj is duniya...

Tarika:{ interuppted} Hmari ni vo meri bachi thi...agr tumari bachi hoti to tum aj use zinda ghr late...khabrdar meri bachi ka nam bhi apni zban pr laye to!

Evryone was shocked n worried by seeing such a condition of Tarika...but no one dared to speak...Tarika nw cmpltly broke down n sat on floor holding those clothes n pic in her hand crying badly...Abhijt tried to console her but she warned him to even talked to her...

so hw z the start of this stry? will Tarika forgive Abhijt?will evrythng go back to normal again?wht will hppn nw? for knwing further stry...stay tuned...

Till thn...

God blss u ppl

Tc

Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys…..first of all thankyou all the reviewes n guests for your precious reviews ...ur appriciation means alot...

Roohi: Aley Luhi plz shad mat ho...kiunki melejane k baad shad bado ko tumhe i sambhalna hai...haina...to cheer up bby...evry thng gonna b fine..n thnks for reviewin...

A. : Dont wrryy dear chahe abhi dukh hai hmare Abhirika ki life mein but Dukh k baad sukh bhi to ata hai na...to bs just wait for this right time to come jo ki isi chap mein hi hai...i hope u like this one too...:)...thnks for reviewing

Cid Neha,Aditi: guys ab Navika hai ya ni ye to pta ni par ya apki baki queries ka answer zarur milega is chap mein ...hehehe...enjoy...n thanks for reviewing...

Straberry girl sri,Bint-e-Abid, Abhirika mylove,Roseleen, Aftab,Rafia, Kaminkaze Me,Aash vi,Sakshi, Priya

Thnkw all for reviewing...lv ya...i knw I knw sm of u r all set to kill me for the beginning of the stry….but I assure u evrythng gonna b fine…so no more of my bak bak…Here cms ur nxt updte…..

Navika's death shattered eveyone…esp. Abhirika's relation….Nw though Tarika was living wid Abhijt but she hrdly talked or evn luked at him…in order to get awy frm Navika's memories she involved herslf in work….evryone was sad bcz no one liked the way she was treating Abhijt nw….

One day…As usuasl whn Abhijt came to lab for collecting the atopsy report….Tarika didn't talked to him n just geve him the file n again got involved in her work without evn eyeing on him…..this behaviour was though routine for her wid Abhijt but he no longer cud bear it….he tried to talk to her but she said him to just leave frm there…..Abhijt with moist eyes left frm there with rest team…at that time came to her….

Dr.S: Taika ye sb tum kya kr rhi ho!

Tarika: kya kr rhi hu main sir!?

Dr.S: Dekho Tarika tum achi trh janti ho ki main kis bare mein baat kr rha hu…..akhir tum Abhijt k sath esa kyu kr rhi ho!

Tarika:Dekhiye sir mujhe is baremein koi baat ni krni…..

Dr.S: dekho bache main janta hu k jo kuch bhi hua usse tumhe bht thes pahunchi h…..mgr kya Abhijt ko is baat ka dukh ni h!kya tum esa krke khud k sath sath use saza ni de rhi!{Taika was silent} Dekho bache Navika sirf tumari beti thi to uski jaan bsti thi usmein…..plz esa mat kro uske sath…..

Tarika: sir plz….main janti hu k main kya kr rhi hu….aur rhi baat Abhijt ki…chahe usne meri beti k khooniyo ko sza dila di h mgr uski yahi saza rhegi meri beti ko na bacha pane ki…{ n was abt to rush out of lab whn she noticed Shreya stndng behind her….but still she left}

Dr.S luked at Shreya Helplessly….

Shreya: sir ap fiqr mat kijiye…..sab thik ho jayga….main krungi Tarika se baat aur is baar use apni glti sudharni hogi…{After giving Assurence to Dr. S…. Shreya went behind Tarika who was standing in parkinglot….

Shreya: Tarika…mujhe tumse baat krni h….

Tarika: Mujhe pta h tum bhi Abhijt k bare mein baat krne ayi ho…lekin mujhe is bare mein koi baat ni krni…..

Shreya: Sunna to tumhe prega Tarika….tumhe kya lgta h tumare is behaviour se hmari Navika vapis a jaygi! Bolo! Jwab do! Kb tk tum khud ko aur Abhijt sir ko ese sza deti rahogi…main manti hu jo bhi hua bht glt hua aur vo sb kisi k hath mein ni tha mgr jo tum ab kr rhi ho vo to tumare hath mein h….

Tarika:Tum khna kya chahti ho!

Shreya: vahi jo tum samjhna ni chahti…..Tumhe pta h tumare is bartav se Abhijt sir ko kitni thes pahunchi h….tum unhe gunehgar manti ho na…..pta hai us din Abhijt sir kitne excited the ….sirf is liye nai k vo tum logo ko bahr ghumane lejane vale the blki vo to tumhe ek surprize dene vale the….tum chahti thi na k Navika ka admission mumbai k bade school mein ho….to us Din tumhe vo ye surprize dena chahte he k unhone us school ki principle se bhi baat kr li thi aur next day hi vo Navika ki admission us school mein krvane vale the…{Tarika was listening all this wid surprize…n moist eyes}..Aur tumhe lgta h k vo Navika se pyar ni krte the….pta h vo aj bhi khud ko us bachi ki maut ka kasurvar mante h…aur tumare is bartav ne to unko tor k rakh diya h…..Navika ko to hmsb kho chuke h ….kahin esa na ho k tumara ye Ravaiya Abhijt sir ko bhi….{ She cud nt cmplte her sntnce}…..is waqt unhe tumari…tumare sahare ki zarurat h ….plz unhe puri trh tutne se phle sambhal lo…kahi fir der na ho jay….

Saying this Shreya left for beaureaw leaving Tarika in deep thoughts….That evng whn Abhijt came to pic her frm lab ….in the whole journey to home she luked at Abhijt…..thn she reminded shreya's words…she noticed the sadness n hopelessness on his face which once was full of joy n energy…..After reaching home…Abhijt was going to his room whn Tarika held his hand frm behind…

Tarika:itna dard ander chupa kr baithe ho…..maine tumhe itni taqlif di mgr tumne ek baar bhi mujhe kuch ni kaha….kaise kr lete ho….m srry Abhijt tumara sahara bnne ki bjay maine tumare sath itna bura bartav kiya…..{Both in Tears nw}

Abhijt:Nai Tarika…tum khud ko doshi mat thehrao…..glti to meri bhi thi…na us waqt main time pr pahunch paya aur na hi apni bachi ko bacha paya…..

Tarika:Shayd us waqt halat hi kuch ese the…main tumhe samjhne ki bjay apni hi zidd mein tumhe itni taqlif deti rhi…..aur tum chup chap vo sb shte gye! M srry…{After a pause}…lekin ab main apni us glti ko sudharna chahti hu….kya hm ek nayi shuruat ni kr skte dosti se!

Abhijt:Taika tum meri biwi hone k sath sath hmesha se meri dost rahi ho….hr sukh dukh hmne mil kr samna kiya h….aur agr hm usi dosti se dobara ik rishte ki shuruat krein to usse badia aur kya ho skta h….{n Abhijt hugged Tarika….both in tears but this time these tears took away all the bad memories n vibrations…..we cud see Navika's pic hanging on wall with a sweet smile as if she was hppy to see reunion of her parents…}….

Frm nxt day evryone noticed a great change in Abhirika's relation….evrytng seemed normal nw….all were hppy to see such a change n most of all nw both started smiling again…..it took some months but evrythng was back to normal again….after 5 yrs Tarika gave birth to a babyboy n was Named "Ayush" n Shreya gave birth to baby boy which was named " Dyansh" …..bcz both ladies were preganant approx at the same time so to look after n for the sake of unborn kids Dareya were shifted to Abhirika's house…. Nw their home was always a nice place wid 3 kids…..Ayush,Dyansh n Roohi..

Kids were growing…..n evryone was happy wid all of thm around…they eat…play..fight n thn again b with each other…..nw both boys were of 10 yrs n Roohi 15 yrs…it was occasion of Raksha bandhan….Purvi was nw married wid Rajat n had twin daughters Puja n Isha …..both 7 yrs old….rajvi wid their daughters had also came…..Tarika n Shreya tied rakhis to Sachin n Rajat…Purvi to Duo n puja,Isha n Ruhi to our chotu Duo

Tarika was watching Ruhi tie rakhi to Ayush n Dyansh…..Shreya noticed it…..

Shreya:Kya dekh rhi ho Tarika!

Tarika:Kuch ni….bs soch rhi hu k agr aj Navika hmare beech hoti to aj vo Ruhi ki umar ki hoti….{ n got emotional}….

Shreya: Tarika…..Ruhi bhi to tumari hi beri h…..mujhse zada baat to vo apni badi maa {side hugged her} ki manti h…chahe aj Hmari Navika hmare beech ni h lekin Ruhi hmesha uski prchayi bnkr tumare paas rhegi…haina!{to which Tarika nodded}….

Watching her Badi maa getting emotional Ruhi came to her….

Ruhi:Kya hua Badi maa apki ankho mein ansuu?{to shreya} Mumma kya hua Badi maa ko?

Shreya: Kuch ni beta bs ese hi tumari badi maa ko kuch yaad a gya….

Ruhi: Badi maa plz ap mat roiye….main apke paas hu na….

Tarika:{rubbed off her tears n hugged her} han beta….jb tum ho to mujhe kis baat ki fiqr….

Ruhi: I lv u badi maa….

Tarika: I lv u too beta…..

Watching this Isha n Puja too spoke up….

Isha:Bali bua…main bhi apshe bht pyal klti hu….n went n hugged TARIKA….

Puji: mai bhi to mammi se{as tarika n shreya were both buas n Mammis of the little glz}….Pyal klti hu…n she too rushed to Tarika n hugged her…

Watching their sisters hugging their mother both the boys spoke to each other…..

Ayush:dekh Dyansh mumma sirf ruhi didi aur Isha..puja ko pyar krti h…hmein ni krti….

Dyansh: ha Ayush …dekho na abhi bhi Badi maa sirf unko pyar kr rhi h…

Listening theirsilly complains all elders smiled…..

Purvi: Ayush Dyansh sab apko bht pyar krte h… aur ni bhi krein to bua to apse bht pyar krti h na { n opened her arms…to which both boys hurriedly hugged their bua/mammi}

Dr.S: dekha Tarika…bache tumse kitna pyar krte h…..

Acp sir:ha Beta…dekho tumare to ek ni..do ni…5 bache h….

Tarika:nai sir….5 nai 6…apka beta{lukin at Abhijt} kisi bache se km h kya!

All laughs at this….

Shreya: aur ni to kya sir…apke bete to bacho se bhi barkar h…{ n laughs}

Now Ruhi went n sat at side rest of sofa wid Daya…n Isha N puja in laps of Acp sir n Dr.S resp….

Daya:{ to ruhi} Dekha beta …..tumari mummiyon ko lagta k k dono papa bacho jaise kam krte h….

Ruhi:{smiles n says} papa vaise ap kabhi kabhi Dyansh aur ayush jaise hi bn jate ho….fir mummy ko apko smjhana prta h….{whn Dya n Abhijt luks at her }…kya! Esa mera ni dono mumma aur Badi maa ka khna h…..

Purvi:Ruhi beta yaha{ lukin at Rajat} bhi haal kuch esa hi h….

Rajat: acha g! main ese krta hu….{ to which purvi nodded}….to Duo dekha sir ap dono ne…apki ladli ne kya kaha…..

Abhijt:{helplessly} kya krein bhai Rajat….biwiyon k samne kisi ki aj tk chali h …jo aj chegi…

At this eveyone blasted out laughing….this way…their life was passing ….whtever the situation comes…all faceed it together…evrythng was going great…untill one day…..

So hw was this update! Hope aplogo ka gussa thora thnda ho gya hoga…..

Kher wht cmz nxt …..for knwing stay tuned….

Till thn

God bless u

Tc

Plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys…Hws u all….i know know its such a long time since last update of this chapter….Anyways without wasting much time here's your next update...

Last time you saw how life of our Abhirika went through ...now ahead...

AFTER 3 YEARS...

It was not an ordinary day ...it was Navika's birthday...but after that incident it was more like a puja day...now on this day every year the family use to arrange a shanti puja so that whereever their Navika was she may remain happy...Hawan was going on family members wer sitting and praying for their sweetheart...A girl of nearly 18 years enters the main gate...after telling the watchman that she's Roohi's friend...when pasiing across a small garden she comes near the 2nd door to enter the house she was just to enter the home but the servant of the home who was passing from near that door noticed her...

Shambhu kakka: [to that girl] G boliye ap kaun! kisse milna hai!

Girl: Vo main Roo...{she had no yet completed her sentence when Roohi interrupted}

Roohi: Arey Nilu tum yaha! Aur Kakka ye pani le jaiye Badi maa k liye{ And gives him the glass of water...and Kakka left from there}

Nilu: Han vo main tumare ye notes lautane ayi thi{and gives her some notes}

Roohi: Thanks yar...but tujhe ghar kaise mila...i mean dhoondha kaise!

Nilu: Uffo baba...tum bhul gayi abhi kuch din phle hi maine tumhe tumare ghar drop kiya tha tutions k baad...

Roohi: Arey han...main to bhul hi gayi thi...kher inke{the notes} liye thanks...

Nilu: Koi nai...vaise Roohi tumare ghar mein koi puja hai! i mean vo panditji k mantro ki awaz a rhi hai...

Roohi: {gives a sad smile} Han vo meri badi behn jiske bare mein maine tumhe bataya tha...aj uska birthday hai to humlog aj k din uski atma k shanti k liye puja karvate hai...

Nilu: Oh...m sorry...{n places her hand on Roohi's shoulder} shayad main galat waqt pe ayi hu...

Roohi: Nai nai...koi baat ni an tumhe thori pata tha...

Nilu: Acha ab mujhe chalna chahiye Baba meri wait kar rhe honge...

Roohi: Thik hai to kal school mein milte hai...

Nilu: Bye

Roohi: Bye..

When Nilu was going back Tarika who was there n her room saw her going...

{Hmm to many of you must be thiking that what Tarika is doing in her room...Kya use is waqt puja mein ni hona chahiye!Arey bhai vo Puja mein thi phle baad mein hi she came to her room...Confused na! Don't be guys bcoz abhi sab clear ho jayga but usse phle i wanna tell you k "Navika" name meri Nilu di ne suggest kiya tha...Thanks Di for such a cute name...n here m using ur name :) Kher Nilu ka character introduce karne ki do vjh thi k Roohi ko bhi ek achi dost mile just like Abhiya and secondly story ko ineresting bnane k liye aur Navika ko replace krne k liye koi to chahiye tha na...baki to aplogo k reviews hi btaynge...n now enough of my bak bak story continues}

aur ab is is swal ka jwab k Tarika apne room mein kyu thi...here's the answer

FLASHBACK...

When Navika first entered the main gate, Watchman asked about her while she was busy telling him that she is Roohi's friend...Here, inside home where puja was going on...the Phoolmala which was kept on Navika's photo slipped becoz of a sudden blow of air...which seemed something fishy to Tarika...

Tarika: Ye phoolmala kaise gir gayi!

Shreya: Relax Tarika bahar kafi hawa chal rahi hai na to kisi khirki se hawa ander a gyi hogi isliye mala gir gayi...

Tarika: Nai Shreya mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha hai...{n when she was placing it again the mala struck with her Saree and while she turned back the phoolmala broke that was more than wierd for her now} Dekha aj kuch to baat zarur hai nai to itne salon mein to esa kabhi nai hua...

Abhijeet: Relax Tarika ek mala hi to hai toot gai...

Tarika: Nai Abhi tum samajh nai rahe ho...

Abhijt: Dekho Tarika tum kuch zada hi soch rahi ho...ab shant ho jao...

Shreya:{To Purvi} Purvi zara pani lana...

Roohi: Ruko bua...Main lati hu...{and while she was taking water for her badi maa she noticed Nilu at the door and there she gave the glass to kakka..remember!}

When Kakka brought that glass of water to Tarika...Abhijt made her to drink that and then told Shreya and Purvi to take her to her{Abhirika's room}and both ladies took her to the ...room

ABHIRIKA'S ROOM...

Tarika: Kuch to ajeeb zarur hai...i can feel it...

Purvi: Tarik esa kuch nai hai bs tumara vehm hai...

Tarika: Nai Purvi main janti hu ye mera vehm nai hai...tumne dekha na kaise vo phoolmala...

Shreya: Ok thik hai...hum is bare mein baad mein baat krenge...abhi tum aram karo humlog chalte hai...aur han fiqr mat karna niche puja mein main aur Purvi...aur baki sab hai ...sab sambhal lenge ...thik hai...ye puja ache se sampann hogi...ab tum aram karo...{saing this both girls left but as Tarika was not in mood of rest she came near the window from where she saw Nilu moving out...[to this was answer to the question k kaise Taika ne Nilu ko jate hue dekha}

So guys how was this update...i know small one but this is what i could do in short time as was quite busy aur waise bhi m not that fast at typing :) ...kher tell me if u ppl like this update...i'll try to give next update soon...

Till then

Lv ya

God bless u all

Tc

Plz R& R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hi guys…here's ur nxt update...

After completion of puja and after all guests had gone including our CID family…..Abhiya, Shreya and children were left behind…..

Shreya: Abhijt bhaiya ap jaiye Tarika k paas yah main aur Daya hai bachoon k paas...

Daya: Han yar...is waqt tumhe Tarika k sath hona chahiye...We'll wind up here...

Abhijt: HMM{NODDES...n goes to his room}

ABHIRIKA'S ROOM...

Abhijt enered his room and saw Tarika in a deep thinking placing frame of Navika's pic near to her heart...She even did't realized when Abhijt entered the room...He came further and sat near her on the bed and placed his hand on hers...with which she came to her senses...

Tarika: Arey Abhi tum kab aye! Puja sampann ho gayi ache se!{asked somehow worriedly}

Abijt: {Assuring her} Han Tarika sab ache se ho gya...par tum! tum thik to ho na...I mean aj tumhe kya ho gya tha.!

Tarika: Abhijt tumne bhi dekha tha na aj vo Phoolmala kaise ek bar nai do baar gir gayi thi..aur dusri baar mein to toot k bikhar hi gayi thi...

Abhijt: {Just to calm her} Kyu tum itna soch rahi ho...ek mala hi to thi...toot gai...ismein itna preshan hone ki kya baat hai...hmm...

Tarika: Nai Abhi tum samajh nai rahe ho...mera matlab hai zara khud socho...hum log itne saloon se ye puja karva rahe hai...magar kabhi esa nai hua...kuch to baat hogi na...

Abhijt: Calm down Tarika...ye sab tumare dimag ka veham hai aur kuch nai...

Tarika: Nai Abhi main janti hu k ye mera koi vehm nai hai...ye sirf us mala k bikharne ki baat nai hai...main janti hu k us waqt puja mein maine kya mehsoos kiya tha...i could feel it...esa k main tumhe samjha nai sakti...bas kuch to tha...

Abhijt: Ok relax... Relax ...i believe you...aur aj k din to hmein khush rehna chahiye nai to {took that frame from Tarika's hand and placed that on the sidetable...} Navika yaha bhi hogi use dukh hi hoga...kya tum chahti ho k vo dukhi ho!{Tarika nodded in no} to fir! sab thik hai Tarika...hmmm {with this Tarika hugged him and he caressed her head}...

HERE IN KITCHEN...

Shambu kakka was preparing Dinner...Roohi and Shreya were helping him out...Daya came there...

Daya: Areya wah badi achi khushboo a rahi hai...to kya bna rahi hain dono maa Beti!

Shreya: {both ladies smile} Han Daya aj apki beti ko firse maa ki madad karne ka khayal aya to a gayi mera hath batane...

Daya: Kya baat hai Roohi Beta...Mumma ki help to kar di magar papa ki!

Roohi: Apki help! Oh no! Vo to main bhul hi gayi thi...am sorry papa...but han apka kam kuch waqt tak ho jayga...

Shreya: {Confused} Ye kya khichri pak rahi hai ap dono Baap-Beti k bich!

Roohi: Kuch nai mumma ye bas hum baap beti ka secret hai...apko kyu btayein! Haina Papa!

Daya: Han Beta bilkul!

Shreya: Han han vaise bhi main kaun hoti hu ap dono mein bolne vali!{makes a sad face at which both father daughter laughs}...Acha acha bahut ho gya apdono ka Roohi jao tum Badimaa aur Bade papa ko bula lao...aur Kakka ap zara dono larko ko bula laiye...{when both people left} Daya i know k aap yaha kyu aye the...Dont't worrry Tarika thik hai...main janti hu apki bhabhi hone se phle vo apki sabse achi dost hai...magar ye to ap bhi jante ho na ek akhir ek maa ka dil to fir ek maa ki hota hai...use koi ni samajh sakta...aur apne Roohi k sath vo secret vali baat situation light krne k liye boli thi tanki Roohi zada effect na ho kyunki vo Tarika se bahut attached hai...haina!

Daya: Han Shreya...tum thik samjh rahi ho kiyunki main ni chahta k Roohi affect ho kiyunki agar vo preshan hogi to Tarika bhi kham kha preshan rahegi jisse uski tabiyat bigar sakti hai...

Shreya: {places her hand on his shoulder}Ap tention mat lijiye apke bache apki tarah hi bahadur hai...har situation ko handle karna jante hai...{Daya noddes and smiles a little and see Roohi coming down with Abhirika and Kakka coming with boys...}Lijiye a gaye sab log ...Ap sab baithiye main aur kakka khanna laga dete hain...Aiye kakka...

All took their respective places at dinning...and Shreya and Kakka laid the dinning...Tarika also came forward to help...

Roohi: Nai Badi maa aj ap baithiye mumma ki help main karungi...

Tarika: Lekin Roohi beta...

Roohi: Lekin vekin kuch ni Badi maa bas chup chap baithiye yaha{ And made her sit and served her dinner}

Shreya: Dekha Tarika Aj tumari beti tumari koi baat nai sunegi...pta hai isne khud tumare liye tumari favrouite gobhi ki sabzi banai hai...

Tarika: { Luked at Roohi with surprize} Kya Roohi ne!

Roohi: Han Badi Maa har roz ap hum sab ka manpasand khana banati hai to aj pesh hai apka pasandida khana vo bhi mere inhi jadui hathon se bna hua!{which made everyone Smile}

Tarika: { Got emotional and hugged her while sitting} Thanks beta...

Roohi: {making the situation light} Ye kya Badi maa! ek to maine itni mehnat se apke liye khana banaya aur apki ankhon mein ansoo...Han ho sakta hai k itna acha na bana ho...magar han m sure Bade papa se to zada acha hi bana hoga vo to Hotel se mangvate the apko impress krne k liye...mujhe Papa ne bataya...

Daya: Arey Roohi beta ye tum kaya keh rahi ho...maine kab bataya...{then noticed Abhijt luking at him with mock anger and he too pretended to be scared} arey nai boss sachi mein maine ni bataya...

Abhijt: Daya tu to gya beta...{softly tapped on his shoulder with mock anger}

watching their fathers fighing like kids...both boys first exchanged glances then Ayush spoke...

Ayush: Dekha Dyansh! Aur hmein jhagne se mna kiya jata hai...

Dyansh: Han...{Everybody laugh out loud...}

Tarika:{now was feeling better} Bacho abhi to tumne apne dono papa ko jhagarte dekha hi kaha hai{Smiles}...ye dono to jhagarte hue tum bachon ko bhi piche chor de...

Shreya: Han Tarika Bilkul thik kaha...{ Smiles}

Abhijt: This is not fair bachon k samne...tum dono hmari pole khol...{Daya acts to cough} i mean hmari insult kar rahi ho...{This made everyone even laugh more loudly...but this all fun was to just mahe Tarika Smile and she knew it very well so she decided to be happy for her family"s sake}

NILU'S HOME...

In evening Nilu's dad came home from job...Nilu brought glass of water for him...

Nilu: {giving him water} lijiye baba pani...

Nilu's Father{NF}: Thankw Beta...acha beta tum vo koi notes lautane jane vali thi...lauta ayi kya!

Nilu: han baba vo main aj notes to lauta ayi par...

NF: Par kya Nilu!

Nilu: Baba darasal aj meri dost k yahan puja thi...

NF: Arey ghar mein puja hona to achi baat hai...

Nilu: Lekin baba...

NF: Kya hua beta! preshan lag rahi ho!

Nilu: Baba vo darasal {and told him everything}

NF: Jo bhi hua bura hua lekin beta tum esi baton se door raho ho sake to ese doston se bhi...

Nilu: Baba ye ap kya bol rahe hain...main janti hu ap bas esa isliye keh rahe hain kyonki ap mujhe bahut pyar karte hain ap bas meri safety chahte hain...lekin baba ismein meri dost ka kya kasoor! aur ap fiqar mat kijiye hmare sath esa kuch nai hoga...

NF: Lekin beta!

Nilu: lekin vekin kuch nai...abhi ap hath muh dhoo lijiye...main khana lagati hun...

NF:Thik hai beta vaise bhi tumse to main kabhi nai jeet sakta...{both smiles}

With this he went to freshen up and while he laid dinner...After that both Father Daughter talked for a while and then went to their rooms after biding goodnight and finally drifted into sleep...

Km-fan: M glad dear that you liked it...vo khte hain na 'jab jago tabhi savera' :) Anyway thanks for reviewing... :)

abhirika mylove: Darling the question you arouse that if Naika is coming back!1 U'll get your answer very soon...Till then stay tuned... :)

Sony 18: You got confused with ages...that's ok...sometimes it happens...but the main thing is that u r enjoying my efforts...Stay blessed :)

Tropicallight: i know sweety its short but this was i could do in a short time...srry for that... :)

Charming sweety: yes bby i know short one but i told u na ...so srry ...and ur second query that if Nilu is Navika! well its still a confusion but u'll definitely get ur answer ...anyway thanks for rewiewing dear :)

bossnbear: thanks dear for reviwing... :)

Dayavineet's girl: Thanks Seeta for such a nice review and sholly for late and short update...but han abhi ye update bhi short time mein hi type kiya hai...darasal going back to hostel to jane se phle ek aur review dena chahti thi...

And thanks to ther guests and silent readers...and han guys "Bandhan Dilon ke" ka bhi next update post ho chuka hai...if you people are inerested so u may also have a look at that...Anyways ppl next update mein shayad kuch waqt lag jaye bcoz m going back to hostel and my Practical exams are there but i'll definitely try to give next update ASAP...

Till Then Stay tuned

God bless you

Plz R & R


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys…Last update arouse a doubt in many of u guys….so first of all m going to clear that…..The confusion is that Nilu's father told her to stay away from Roohi…but guys he didn't said it becoz he wanted Nilu to stay away from a CID family as he doesn't even know that Roohi is daughter of a CID officer…..and that Nilu just told him that Roohi's sister was separated from them in an incident and got killed…and even Roohi had told her the same…he just said that becoz he love his daughter so much and don't want her in any problem …._

 _ **NOW FURTHER….**_ **Next day in School**

 **Roohi** **:** Hi Nilu…..

 **Nilu:** Hi Roo…Kaisi hai!

 **Roohi:** ya m fine…aur han thanks notes k liye nai to dobara bnane padte mujhe….

 **Nilu** : Thanks ki kya zarurat hai…we're friends and Friends k beech no sorry no thankw…..aur fir hum to best friends hai….haina!

 **Roohi** : Han ese best fiends jo sirf 11th mein mile aur ab 12th k exams k baad same college join krenge…..

 **Nilu** : Han…bilkul….

 **Roohi** : Aur han ese best friends jo sirf yaha{school} , tuitions aur jab bahr ghoomne jate hai tab mile aur kal pure dedh saal {1& 1\2 year} mein phli baar tum mere ghar ayi…..

 **Nilu** : {smiles} I guess har kam ka ek particular time hota hai but kal tumare ghar ana ….was a little …awkward {turns her head down }

 **Roohi** : {Places her hand on her shoulder} That's ok yar…tujhe bhi kahan pata tha….{then to change the topic and lighten situation} chal chor…..Hamari class ka time ho raha chal….

 **Nilu** : {smiles a little}Ok chal…..

 **Three girls were watching them and one of these were the leader of other two ...The Girl named Esha and the other two named Disha-Nisha...**

 **Esha:** In dono ko ye khushi ...ye sath yahi tumari takat hai na...agar us din mere sath na uljhi hoti dono to shayd hmesha sath reh pati...

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _Girls volleyball team was playing a match and Esha was the captain of the team ...Roohi and Nilu being players of her team...last over was going on...suddenly a player of that team got injured by the ball...Roohi and Nilu along with other girls except Esha went to the Injured girl..and asked about if she's okay..._

 **Esha** : Khelte hue jhakham to lagte hi hai...she's oky girls...lets finish the game ...we're about to win...

 **Roohi** : Are you out of your mind...she's injured...tumhe game ki padi hai...

 **Esha** : thats ok...why are you overacting...

 **Nilu** : Esha can't you see! Nitu ke sir pe lagi hai...behosh hai vo...abhi use medical help ki zarurat hai...

 **Esha** :Han to main ye thori keh rahi hu k ise ese chor denge m just saying k ek aur goal and we'll win the game..{she said excitedly}

 **Roohi** : Tumhe abhi bhi game ki padi hai its just a practise match...koi interschool match nai hai...

 **Esha** : Lekin mere liye interschool match se kam bhi nai hai...i just want to be the winner ...

 **Nilu** : Kaisi captain ho tum ...tumhe to infact is match ko khud rokna chahiye...aur tum!{just then their volleyball coach arrived}

 **Coach:** Arey Nitu to behosh ho gai...ise jaldi se medical help chahiye...ap sab hato yaha se main leke jata hu ise...

 **Esha** : But sir!

 **Coach** **:** No Esha ...not now...{and he took the injured girl away}

 _once Nitu was given treatment she was okay...All were relieved and coach also got to know that becoz of Esha,... Nitu got late in getting treatment...and coach scolded Esha for this...and announced that Esha is now no more the captain of the team and now Roohi is the captain becoz along with being a good player she has great sportsmanship...after that when coach was gone..._

 **Esha** : {to Nilu and Roohi} Bahut acha lag raha hoga na captain bnke{ She was totally jealous and upset with them} ...bahut maza a raha hoga na mujhe captain ki place se replace krke...vaise kya game kheli tumne Nitu zara jhakhmi kya hui mujhe out kiya aur khud captain ki place mein in..hmm...wow

 **Nilu** : Excuse me...ye brain games khelne jaisa ghatiya kam sirf tum kar sakti ho...Roohi nai...aur ye tumari khudki galati hai becoz us waqt agar tum apne game point ki jagah Nitu ko lagi chot mein zada dhyan deti to ye sab nai hota...

 **Esha:** Vo isliye becoz i was ...i am and i will always be a winner...aur for the first time i lost the game becoz of you people...and not only that...mujhe Captain ki place se nikal diya..sirf tumari vjh se...

 **Roohi:** Mujhe bhi captain bnke ka shaunk nai hai...m just happy to be a player ...aur han jis din tum khudke bare mein na sochkar dusron k liye sochna shuru karogi na...That day you'll be the true winner...Chalo Nilu...{and with this both besties left}

 **Nisha** : Thats ok Esha...Ab next match mein tum apni superb performance k baad firse Captain ki place le sakti ho...

 **Esha:** Vo place to main dobara hansil krke rahungi...aur un dono ko to main chorungi nai...

 **Disha** : Cool down Esha...just relax...

 **Esha** : main tab tak chain se nai baithungi jab tab in dono ko sabak na sikha dun...inko mujhse panga lena mehanga padega...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Esha:** {Thinking} Bhooli nai hun main kuch bhi...tum dono ki is "JAI-VEERU" ki dosti ko to main tor kar rahungi...{and smirks}

 _Days passed like this...Esha planning to make besties apart but still failing in that...Nilu visited Roohi's home many times now and Abhirika and Dareya liked the girl...everyone treated her just like Roohi...Both besties were now a days comaped to Abhiya's friendship...one fine day when Nilu visited Roohi's place..._

 **ROOHI'S HOME...**

 _Tarika had bought two pair of beautiful earings...one for Roohi and another for Nilu...but Nilu was a little hesitant to accept it..._

 _ **Nilu**_ : Nai anty main ise kaise le sakti hu!

 _ **Tarika:**_ Kiu nai le sakti! Tum bhi to Roohi ki trh hi ho...aur meri beti jaisi ho to bhala ek maa apni beti ko ek gift nai de sakti! hmm!

 _ **Nilu:**_ Thankyou so much anty ...pta hai meri maa to mujhe choti umar mein hi chor k chali gayi...aur unke jane k baad baba ne hi mujhe maa-baap ka pyar diya...aur jabse ap logo se mili hun...mujhe ek parivar mil gya hai...{to Tarika} apke aur Shreya anty k roop mein mujhe meri maa mil gayi hai...mere liye to yehi kafi hai...kiyunki aplogo ka pyar mere liye kisi bhi gift se kimti hai...

 _ **Tarika**_ : To ek maa ka pyar samajh kar ...ashirwad samajh k rakh lo beta...

 _ **Abhijt:**_ {Caresses her head} Lelo beta...rakh lo...ye samjho k Tarika k hathon se tumari maa ne tumhe apna ashirwad bheja hai...

 _ **Nilu:**_ {accept those earings and gets emotional and hugs Tarika} Thankyou anty...{Tarika hugs her tight and then pecks a kiss on her forehead}

 _ **Shreya**_ : Nilu jab bhi tumhe apni maa ki yaad aye yaha a jaya karo..{nilu smiles and noddes}

 _ **Roohi:**_ {To lighten the emotional situation} nai tum yaha nai aogi {which surprizes eveyone}

 _ **Daya:**_ Lekin Beta tum ese kyu keh rahi ho!

 _ **Roohi**_ : Vo isliye papa kiunki is trh to sabhi ise{Nilu} ko hi pyar karenge mujhe to koi puchega bhi nai...{ and pouts withnmock anger which made everyone burst out laughing}

 _ **Nilu:**_ {Tease her} Hmm agar esa hai to main yahi ruk jati hu {then hugs Roohi and both besties smile in hug}

 **RAJVI'S HOME...**

 _Purvi was in kitchen preparing food ..Rajat was shuffling a files and Puja and Isha who were now 10years oldwere playing...right then door bell rang...Purvi opened it..._

 _Purvi:_ Arey mrs. Khuranna ...ap yaha! plz comein...

 **Mrs. Khuranna:** __no no Mrs. Rajat...vo actually mujhe aur inhe kisi kam se bahr jana par raha hai...sham tak laut aynge...to kya ap mere Nikhil aur Arjun{her boys} ka dhyan rakhengi plz...

 **Purvi:** Arey ap itna formal kyu ho rahi hai...offcourse i'll take care of them...A jao bacho...{Nihil and Arjun comes in}

 **Mrs. Khuranna:** Thankyou Mrs. Rajat...{to boys} Bye bacho ...anty ko preshan mat krna...{Biding them bye ...she left }

 **Rajat** : {as purvi closes the door} Kaun tha purvi!

 **Purvi** : Tumari smdhan ayi thi...tumare jmaiyon ko chor gayi hai...{ N smiles}

 **Nikhil and Arjun** : Hello uncle...

 **Rajat** : Hello bacho...{and Noddes as no to Purvi that makes Purvi smile}

 _Watching the boys there Isha and Puja gets excited...Arjun who is 11 years old is Isha's best firend and Nikhil who is Puja's Best friend is 10 years old..._

 _ **Isha**_ : Hai Arjun...Hai Nikhil...

 **Boys** : Hye...

 **Puja** : Chalo khelte hai...

 **Nikhil** : Par khelenge kya!

 **Isha** : ghar ghar khelein!

 **Arjun** : Nai Isha ...hmesha yahi khelna parta hai...main thak gya hun yar vo husband wife vali game se...{listening which Isha gets upset}

 **Arjun** : Lekin han hum log chupa chupi khel sakte hai do teams mein jismein mere sath hogi tum aur Nikhil k sath hogi Puja{Listening which Isha's face glow with joy}

 _ **Nilu's Home...**_

 **NF** : {Saw Nilu was standing ion front of mirror and trying the earings that Tarika gave her} Nilu...Beta ye jhumke to bahut pyare hai...kab kharide!

 **Nilu:** Nai baba ye maine kharide ni hai...ye to mujhe Roohi ki Badi maaa ne gift kiye hai...darasal vo Roohi k ilawa ye jhumke mere liye layi thi...pta hai baba vo mujhe Roohi jaise hi pyar krti hain...balki vo hi kyu...sab log mujhe bahut chahte hain...jab se maine unhe dekha hai hai...ek apke ilawa vahi hain jiske paas hoti hu to maa ki kami mehsoos nai hoti...Tarika anty bahut achi hai...{then gets emotional looks at the photoframe of her mother with garland which was hung on the wall} Baba kabhi kabhi main sochti hun k agar aj maa jinda hoti to itna hi pyar krti haina!

 **NF:** Han Beta...{Looks at the frame} Tumari maa bahut achi thi...bahut bada dil tha uska ...jismein bahut sari mamta aur insaniyat bhari thi...{Nilu hugs her father and he careses her hair}

 _ **ESHA'S HOME...**_

 **Nisha:** kya baat hai Esha! Aj bahut khush lag rahi ho...zra hmein bhi to btao...

 **Esha:** Vo isliye kiyonki i got a perfect plan to ruin Nilu-Roohi's Friendship...

 **Disha:** Lekin hmein bhi to btao...akhir plan kya hai!

 **Esha:** To suno { And tell them her whole plan}

 **Disha** : Wow sachmein ab to undono ki dosti tut k rahegi...

 **Nisha:** Ab to bs undono ki chutti ho jaygai {Esha gives a proud ana evil smile}

 _So guys...what you think! What's Esha's plan! Kya milegi use firse har ya vo Nilu aur Roohi ki dosti mein le aygi darar!Janne ke lie..stay tuned..._

 _and yes guys "BANDHAN DILON KE" also updated...having a look on that too..._

 _Till then..._

 _Lv u all_

 _God bless you_

 _Take care_

 _Plz R &R_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys thanks for reviewing ….It really works as fuel to me Now moving ahead..._

 _ **IN SCHOOL...**_

 _Roohi and Nilu as usual enterted together...Esha with her butterflies Nisha and Disha went to them to execute first step of her plan..._

 **Esha:** Hi Roohi ...Hi Nilu...

 **Roohi:** {As both Besties were astonished by this} Tum hmse hi baat kar rahi ho na!?

 **Esha** : Han offcourse yar...tum dono ka nam hi to hai Roohi-Nilu...{Gives a fake smile but as Both girls were sensing something wierd they just stood surprized} Arey yar tum dono ese kyu dekh rahi ho...i know tum dono yahi soch rahi hogi na k aj maine ese tumhe hi bola...vo actually maine bahut socha...and i thought k mujhe tumlogo ko us din ki badtmizi k liye sorry khna chahiye...M really sorry...pta nai us din main ek game k vjh se itni possessive kyu ho gai thi...you see actually maine kabhi har ka samna ni kiya tha...aur us din shayad isi vjh se main overreact kar gai...lekin khte hai na ki insan thokar kha kr hi sambhalta hai...to bs us din meri bhi ankhein khul gayi...maine ab tak jo kuch bhi kiya uski mafi to shayd nai hai...lekin kya tum log mujhe maaf kar sakti ho! Plz

 **Nisha:** Han ..aur Esha k sath humdono bhi bahut sharminda hain...hmne bhi Esha k khne pe tumhe bahut sataya ...we're really sorry...

 **Roohi:** { Murmuring in Nilu's ears} Kya lagta hai! kahin ye inki koi nai{new} nautanki to nai!

 **Nilu:** {ASlso in low voice} Aur agar ye sachmein sudharna hahti ho to! Maybe we should give them a chance...

 **Roohi** : Ok but only if u r saying...{To three of them} Okay thik hai...hmne tumhe maaf kiya!

 **Esha** : Really! {both besties noddes as yes} Thankyou so much guys...{in a determined tone}tumhe nai pta how much it means to me...{then realizez her tone and clearify it} i mean tum logo ki mafi milna mere liye bahut badi baat hai...so friends ! {forwards her hand to them}

 **Roohi and Nilu** : {together keep their hands on Esha's hand} Friends...{all girls smile}

 **Disha** : {as Esha signals her} Esha tum apna nam register krva rahi ho na!

 **Nilu:** Name register ! what's going on !

 **Esha:** Vo Nilu kya hai na...k school mein student of year k liye compition shuru ho rahe hai...jismein student of the year ki trophy jitne k lie Studies...Dance..sports...Music mein top krna hoga aur han winner ko scholarship milegi apne manpasad college mein padne k liye...

 **Roohi:** Wow that's great...

 **Nisha:** Vaise tum dono kyu nai apna name register karvati!

 **Nilu** : Na baba na...padai...sports aur music to thik hai lekin dance! i don't think i can do that!

 **Roohi** : Don't be so stupid yar...tum sports mein achi ho to dance mein kyu nai...aur tum to music mein bhi achi ho to dance to tumare liye aur asan hona chahiye...i think you should go for it...

 **Esha:** ya...infact Roohi tum to in sabhi fields mein achi ho...to tum kyu nai participate karti!

 **Nilu:** Han Bilkul!

 **Roohi** : Nai yar...mujh mein itna confinence nai k main sabke samne participate kar paun...

 **Nilu:** Plz yar...

 **Roohi:** Plz yar mujhse nai hoga...aur main to hungi na tumare sath ...but plz mujhe participate krne mat bolo...

 **Nilu:** but u surely have to be on my side...

 **Roohi:** I promise {And both smiles}

 **Esha** : { Mock smile and thinking} Tumari dosti mein darar isi promise k tutne se shuru hogi...bs yun samjho ye tumara ek dusre ko diya last promise hai...

 _And all these girls except Roohi get their names registered for Student of year...But later on Esha manages to convience Roohi to register her name for the same but she asked her to keep it a secret to give Nilu a surprize...and Roohi agreed..._

 _ **IN BEAUREAU...**_

 _Abhijeet was looking happy and Daya noticed that...he was happy seeing his bestie in joy ans asked him about it..._

 **Daya:** Kya baat hai boss! Bahut kush lag rahe ho!

 **Abhijt:** Han Daya...Baat hi kuch esi hai...

 **Daya:** Arey yar ab btao bhi...

 **Abhijt:** Darasal aj jab mein Forensic lab gya vo is case{The recent going case} ki file lane to Tarika mili mujhe...

 **Daya:** Wah! kya baat hai jnab ko itne saal ho gye shadi kiye par aj bhi Biwi ko dekhkar itne excite ho jate hain! {And starts teasing him}

 **Abhijt:** Stop it yar! puri baat to sunle ...tu bhi na...

 **Daya:** Acha acha bolo...

 **Abhijt:** Yar darasal aj esa laga ki meri phle vali Tarika vo Tarika jo Navika k jane k phle thi...aj Tarika k behaviour mein maine vahi khushi vahi purani Tarika dekhi...nai to sab kuch thik ho jane k baad bhi vo Tarika nai mil payi thi mujhe...ajkal vo bahut khush rhne lagi hai hai...jo ki mere liye bahut badi baat hai...lekin {And Turns around}

 **Daya** : Lekin kya Abhijt!

 **Abhijt:** Lekin darta hun kahi Tarika ki ye khushi firse kahin kho na jay...

 **Daya** : {Keeps his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it gently} Esa kuch nai hoga...jab tak tum ho na Tarika k pass tab tak sab thik rahega..aur fir hum sab hain na ...hmm!...

 **Shreya:** {Who was listening their talk interuppted} Abhijt bhai ...Daya bilkul thik keh rahe hain...jbtak ap aur humlog Tarika k sath hain ...tab tak sab thik rahega...{Abhijt noddes} Aur apko pta hai Tarika ki is khushi ka raaz kya hai! Roohi aur ab Nilu...Nilu ne uske mann mein apni ek khaas jagah bana li hai...ab Nilu ko chahe uske pita se maa ka pyar bhi mila ho lekin ek maa to akhir ek maa hi hoti hai na! aur Tarika se us bin maa ki bachi ko vahi pyar mil raha hai...jisse vo donokhush hain...aur Roohi k liye bhi vo ek behn se kam nai hai...

 **Daya:** Han ye baat to sahi kahi...main to bs yahi dua krta hun k undono bachiyon mein kabhi darar na aye...{at which both Shreya and Abhijt noddes in 'yes'}

 _ **IN SCHOOL...**_

 _Nilu was waiting for Roohi in Dance room for rehersals but as RRoohi promised that she would be helping her ...Nilu was waiting for her but when she didn't came for a while...Nilu started looking for her...She saw Disha passing besides her and she asked her ..._

 **Nilu:** Disha! Tumne Roohi ko kahin dekha kya! Drasal ye free period hai aur Roohi ne promise kiya tha k meri help kregi Dance practice mein...

 **Disha:** Han vo Esha k sath hai Music hall mein...

 **Nilu:** Oh to vo Esha ki help kar rahihogi ...{ She said normally and was about to leave when Disha interupted}

 **Disha:** Nai vo to ERsha k sath reharsals kar rahi hai...

 **Nilu** : One min...one min ...Roohi Reharsals kar rahi hai...lekin usne to apna nam bhi register nai karvaya tha...

 **Disha** : Kya! Roohi ne tumhe bataya nai! that's strange ! Mujhe laga ki tum dono best friends ho to shayad tumhe is bare mein pata hoga...

 **Nilu:** Nai usne to mujhe bataya hi nai...

 **Disha:** Don't mind but maybe she wanna give you compition becoz vo to har field mein achi hai...

 **Nilu** : What rubbish yar! Dont be so silly..shayad mujhe batana bhul gayi hogi...that's it...

 **Disha:** ok baba ..acha ab mein chalti hu...

 **Nilu:** {Smiles} Hmm...{Then thinks something and goes to music hall where Roohi and Esha seems tohave fun } Roohi! Tum yaha!

 **Roohi:** {Was about to tell her but Esha signals her and reminds her of the surprize} Han vo main yha se guzar rahi thi k Esha mujhe mil gai...isne kaha k main iski thori help kardun! Han lekin Disha ne to kaha k...{But Esha interrupted}

 **Esha:** Arey yar ye Disha to pagal hai...ab dekho na meri help krne vo ane vali thi but ayi hi nai...vo to acha hua k Roohi mil gayi mujhe...

 **Nilu:** {Thinks} Shayad Disha ko vehm hua hoga k Roohi Ne apna nam register krvaya hai ...nai to Roohi sbse phle ye baat mujhse hi btati...

 **Roohi:** Nilu!{a little louder} Nilu! Kaha kho gayi yar!

 **Nilu:** Arey kahin nai yar...vo tum meri dance practice mein help krne vali thi na to jb tum ayi nai to tumhe dhundhte hue yaha a gayi...

 **Roohi:** Oh! M really sorry ...i almost forgot!

 **Nilu** : Koi baat nai...merihelp baad mein krva lena phle Esha ki help kardo {Smiles}

 **Esha:** Are you sure!

 **Nilu:** Han baba...absolutely...{Smiles} acha main chalti hun...mujhe yad aya mujhe Rohini mam se kuch kam tha...main ati hun...tumlog practice karo...

 **Roohi:** Okay...catch u later...

 _Nilu leaves and after meeting her teacher when she was coming back suddenly she saw Roohi's name on Notice board among the students who registered their names for the scolarship and trophy...that seemed very wierd to her as she thought why did Roohi lied to her...but still she didn't paid much attention to it...as she was happy that Roohi being worth of that tropy is also participating...Esha saw all this while hiding behind a pillar and when Nilu left from there Esha came in front of that notice board._

 **Esha** : Ye tha tumdono k barbadi ki trf mera phla kadam...tum logo ko kya laga main itni asani se tumhe jane dungi...Esha nam hai mera...tum dono se dosti ka natak krna isliye zaruri tha kiyunki Dosto ko to paas rakhna chahiye lekin Dushmano ko aur bhi paas rakhna chahiye tanki unhe mat deni asan ho jay...aur ye jo shaq ka beej maine boya hai na...jab ye badega to kisi pedh{Tree} k sukhe patton ki trh tumari dosti tumara ye pyar bhi gir jayga...{ Smiles evilly}

 _After school when both girls were going back home..._

 **Nilu:** Roohi!

 **Roohi:** Han..!

 **Nilu:** Vo main puchna chahti thi k ...kya esi koi baat hai jo mujhe janna zaruri hai ...i mean tum kuch hai jo tum mujhe batana chahti ho!

 **Roohi:** { Again was eager to tell her but bcz of surprize she didn't told her anything} Nai...nai to...kyu! Esa kyu puch rahi ho...

 **Nilu:** Han...nai...vo mujhe ese laga...

 **Roohi** : Koi baat hai jo main tumse chupati hun! Tumhe vehm hua hoga...

 **Nilu:** Han ...shayd mera veham hi hoga...{and thinks-Kash jo main soch rahi hun vo bs vehm hi ho}...

 _For the next few days all went like this only...whenever Nilu seeeked for Roohi's help although she came for her help but Esha always takes her away giving some excuse or Remind Roohi that she too have to do practice for the compition...Roohi was not liking Telling lies to Nilu for her surprize sake nor she was happy becoz she promised Nilu to help her but now she too was busy in practice ...Here Nilu was being provoken by Esha and her two butterflyies..._

 _ **ONE DAY...**_

 **Roohi:** { As she was not at all liking all that lieing stuff or all...She thought} Ye sab main kya kar rahi hun! Nilu ko main kabtak ese jhooth bolti rahungi! Aur kis liye! Mana k vo mujhe bhi is compition mein participate krte hue dekhna chahti thi aur ye surprize ka idea...i don't think i should continue it...agar kisi aur se use ye baat pta chalegi to she'll be upset k maine use ni btaya...aur akhir main esa kar kyu rahi hun...us Esha k khne pe!Kahin ye sab uski koi chal to nai! I mean is compition ki announcement hote hi uska ese sudhar jana...something is fishy about it...Itna time ho gya jab se ye compition shuru hua hai tab se Nilu aur maine dhang se baat nai ki...i think i should stop all this...ya to main apna nam is comition se withdraw krva lungi ya abhi k abhi Nilu ko ye baat bta dungi...no more of this surprize thing...hmmm Yehi sahi rahega...{When she turned around she found Esha standing there}

 **Esha** : Kya hua Roohi! Kya sahi rahega!

 **Roohi:** {In a determined tone } yahi k no more of this Surprize...iise phle ki Nilu ko kisi aur se ye baat pta chale...main khud use ye baat bta dena chahti hun...nai to hum mein shayad duriyan ban jayngi...

 **Esha:** {she thought that her plan were about to ruin} Lekin Roohi...{But was interrupted by her}

 **Roohi:** Nai Esha lekin vekin kuch nai...Ya to abhi ja kar main Nilu ko ye baat btaungi ya apna nam withdraw krvaungi...

 **Esha:** {As she thought Roohi might have a doubt on her} Acha...chalo koi baat nai ...vaise to main bas itna chahti thi k Nilu jab tumhe is compition mein hissa lete dekhegi to she'll be really happy...lekin agar tumhe lagta hai k it might affect ur friendship to you must tell her everything...{Roohi noddes and leaves to finf Nilu and tell her everything and here Esha talks with herself} socha to nai tha k itni jaldi esa kuch hoga but never the less...ab tak maine itni duri to ba hi di dono mein k vo log ek dusre se raaz chupane lage...lekin lagta hai Roohi ko mujhpe shaq ho gya hai ...aur agar aj mein kisi tarah use rok leti to uska shaq yakin mein badal jata...lekin koi baat nai..{Smirks} kyunki jitni karwahat maine ab tak Nilu k mann mein bhar di hai Roohi k khilaf to aj ek dhamaka hona to bnta hi hai...lets see k mera plan aj kamyab hota hai ya nai{Smiles Evilly and goes to find Roohi Nilu to hear and watch their convo that might turns out in a quarrel}

 _Roohi found that Nilu was practicing Volleyball with Nisha and as Esha had already texted Nisha about arrival of Roohi...when she saw Roohi entering the auditorium she intentionally asked Nilu..._

 **Nisha** : Arey Nilu Roohi kaha hai...i thought vo tumari help krne vali thi na! {Listening her name Roohi immidietely Hide herself behind staircases}

 **Nilu** : Huh Roohi! Use ajkal meri kya padi hai...use practice krvane ko naye log jo mil gye {Said sarcastically}...mujhe to lagta hai k vo chahti hi nai hai k ab humlog sath rahein! {Listening this Roohi came out as she thought hiding more is seriouslly gona ruin their friendship}

 **Roohi:** Nai Nilu esa nai hai...main to hmesha tumare jaisi dost ka sath chahti hun...

 **Nilu:** Really! To btao ki dosti ka phla rule kya hai!

 **Roohi:** Ek dusre par bharosa aur har baat share krna aur {Nilu interrupted}

 **Nilu:** Aur doston se batein chupana...haina..{mock smile}

 **Roohi:** { Roohi was stunned by this} Nilu ye tum kya...{She didn't completed her sentence}

 **Nilu:** Main kya! Shayad tum kuch btana chaho mujhe!

 **Roohi:** Nai...han...I mean ek baat hai to jo main tumhe btana chahti thi...matlab btane hi ayi thi yaha...

 **Nilu:** Yahi na k tum bhi Student of the Year k compition mein participate kar rahi ho! {Roohi was again stunned} ...Kya hua! Yahi baat hai ya koi aur baat bhi mujhse chupa k rakhi hai tumne!

 **Roohi:** Nilu i know tumhe bura laga k maine tumse ye baat chupai...lekin yakin mano main sirf tumhe surprize dena chahti thi...

 **Nilu** : Wow thats a great thing{ Said sarcastically with a mock smile} n yes congrates you won ...yes u surprized me...Vaise may i know what exacatly was ur surprize!

 **Roohi:** {Although she was hurt by this Rude behaviour of Nilu yet she manages to speak} Mujhe laga k kiyunki tum chahti thi k main is compition mein participate karun to jab mujhe is compition mein as a participant dekhogi to u'll be happy...

 **Nilu:** Main khush hun k finally tum ismein participate kar rahi ho...lekin kya tumhe nai lagta k tumara ye surprize kuch zada hi lumba ho gya!agar tum ye baat mujhe phle bta deti to kya problem ho jati...

 **Roohi:** I wish k main tumhe phle sab bta deti ...infact main btana bhi chahti thi...{Nilu Interrupted}

 **Nilu:** {Almost yelling}To btaya kyu ni...{Now in sad tone} pta hai main ye baat kafi phle hi jaaan gayi thi lekin main tumare muh se khud sunna chahti thi ...isliye har baar bahane se puchne ki koshish ki k kya esi koi baat hai jo tum mujhe btana chaho! lekin tumne mujhe nai btaya...aur main hmesha tumara wait krti k tum aogi to main Dance aur Music shuru karungi tumare sath...hum dono mil k practice krte...par..{And went silent}

 **Roohi** : M really sorry...i didn't meant to hurt u...

 **Nilu:** But u already did...{As Roohi was about to say something but Nilu stopped her} Plz Roo is waqt mujhe akela chorde...abhi is tensed situation mein kuch galat nai ho jay...plz lets not talk about it now...Chutti time milenge ...{And left from there ...After a while Roohi too left...Esha who saw all this hiding from a place thought}

 **Esha** : {Thinking} what! maine to socha k aj itna bada dhamaka hoga k inki dosti will go like "Boom" magar yaha to ek chota sa blast hua...kahin firse yedono sath na mil jay...hmm...koi baat nai ...inko ye din bhi to dikha diya ab vo din bhi zada door ni jab dono ekl dusre se nafrat krne lgengi...koi baat nai Esha ...lagi raho...tumari jeet pakki hai...akhir harna to kabhi nai sikha tumne...{Smirks}

 _For the next few days Whenever it seemed that everything gonna b okay...Esha continues to separate them and the distance continues to enlarge between them...bcoz of this now both besties remain upset ...Tarika too was affected by this as Now Nilu hardly visit their home...and Roohi too remain upset these days...firstly all thoughjt that it may be becoz of that compition that Roohi now remain tensed but when Tarika thought that something might be wrong she decided to talk to Roohi..._

 _ **ROOHI'S HOME...**_

 _Roohi was shuffling channels...Abhiya were checking up some old files becoz for tje recent case they were looking for an old criminal...Ayush and Dayansh were playing out i garden and Tarika-Shreya were preparing snacks for the family...Watching Roohi like that... Tarika went to her..._

 **Tarika:** Kya baat hai beta! Koi channel pasand nai a raha kya!

 **Roohi** :{Realizes that she is shuffling channels from a long time} Nai Badi maa vo bs...{And went silent}

 **Tarika:** {caressres her head} Kya baat hai bacha...kafi dino se dekh ahi hun ...tum kuch upset ho...ajkal Nilu bhi nai a rahi ghar pe...sab thik to hai na...Apni badi maa ki bhi ni btaogi! hmm!

 **Roohi:** Nai Badi maa esa nai hai...actually..{And explained her everything...Tarika too heard everything attentively}

 **Tarika:** Hmm to ye baat hai...{Roohi noddes}...Dekho beta...{And takes her hand in hers}...doton mein takrar to hoti hi hai...par acha dost vahi hai jo apne is dosti k rishte ko sambhal k rakhe...kiunki ache dost aur unki dosti asani se ni milti...aur tum dono to lucky ho k tumhe ek duje ki dosti jaisa tohfa mila hai...to ab...tum usse ache se baat karogi aur jo bhi tention chal raha hai sab sought out karogi...ok...

 **Roohi:** {Smiles and Noddes} Thik h Badi maa ...ap khti ho to main zarur koshish karungi...

 **Tarika:** {hugs her} That's like my girl...Acha chalo snacks are ready jao Apne bhaiyon ko bula lo...

 **Roohi:** ok...{When she was going out to call her brothers for snacks suddenly she saw a pic in one of the old files of criminals and was shocked to see that pic}...Papa ye is file mein kin logo ki pics hai!

 **Abhijt** : Roohi Beta ye kuch purane criminals ki pic hai..unhi k bare mein jankari hai ismein...

 **Daya** :{As Abhiya noticed that Roohi was continuosly staring at a pic of a criminal as if she know her} Roohi...Kya baat hai beta! Kya dekh rahi ho is photo mein! Tumne dekha hai kya ise kahin!

 **Roohi:** {Was about to say something but then stopped herself} Nai vo...kuch nai ese hi...{Tries to be normal} Snacks are ready...aplog chaliye mein dono larko ko bula k lati hun...{Then went out with a tensed face}

 _ **Hmm! To kya lagta hai guys! Kya Roohi-Nilu mein sab kuch thik ho payga! Aur kiski tasveer dekh kar Roohi ese chaunk gayi! aplog socho tab tak main chali...aur nxt update k sath vapis aungi...**_

 _ **Aur han guys "Bandhan Dilon ke" Is geeting a cold response...if u r not liking that story so may i end that...plz do tell me that too :)**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God Bless You**_

 _ **Plz R & R**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys…thanks for reviewing and supporting so long…_

 _ **Dayavineet's girl:**_ hey my Seeta bby :* ...nice guess...and don't worry is Esha ki bachi ko hum mil k sabak sikhaynge...anyways thanks for reviewing :)

 _ **Km-fan:**_ U guessed it well...let's see if u r right...Thanks for reviewing :)

 _ **love duo nd crazy for abhirika:**_ Don't worry dear ...agar guess nai bhi hua to is chapter mein pata chal jayga...thanks for review :)

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan, sony 18**_ : Dear apko apke queries k answrs is chapter mein mil jaynnge...Happy reading...and thanks for reviewing :)

 _ **Karan, aash vin,Tropicallight,sakshi, Priya,As Anjaana, aditi ...and other guests and silent readers**_...i thank u all for reviewing and ur support and forgive me if i skipped any name... :)

 **RECAP:-** _Esha had almost ruined Nilu-Roohi friendship and Roohi saw a photograph in old criminal file watching that she got shocked…._

 _ **Now Further…..**_

 _ **IN SCHOOL…**_

 _Now a days Both besties use to come and go to school by there own unlike earlier times when theey use to be together almost everywhere…..Roohi saw Nilu entering the Class room…she immediately rushed to talk to her…._

 **Roohi:** Nilu mujhe tumse bahut zaruri baat krni hai…..plz zara akele mein baat kar sakte hai! Plz

 **Nilu** **:** Kaunsi baat….!

 **Roohi:** Plz ek baar side mein ao main sab btati hun…..

 **Nilu** : Ok fine chalo…

 **Roohi:** {took her aside and when she made sure that no one was around} Dekho Nilu this might sound shocking but main tumse kuch puchna aur kuch btana chahti hun…plz mujhe galat mat samajhna…..

 **Nilu:** Plz Roohi ese ghuma fira kar batein mat karo….just tell me what it is!

 **Roohi:** {Sighs} Ok fine…Nilu tum apne papa k bare mein kya bata sakti ho!

 **Nilu:** Ye kaisa sawal hua !

 **Roohi:** Plz Nilu btao na! {she asked worriedly}

 **Nilu:** Ok thik hai…..Mere baba duniyan k sabse ache pita hai…phle kahin aur naukari krte the fir jab maa guzar gayi to unhone muje maa baap dono ka pyar diya…mere asabse ache dost hai vo ….vo khte hai na "Father is every girl's first love" Bs mere sath bhi kuch esa hi hai…fir dedh saal phle hum log is shehar mein vapis a gye…matlab phle hum Mumbai mein hi rhte the fir kisi vjh se maa baba aur main ye shehar chor kar chale gye…..fir jab seis school mein admission liya tab se you know about me n my father…..

 **Roohi:** Shayad nai!

 **Nilu:** Kya matlab!

 **Roohi:** Matlab ye ki main to kyat um bhi apne papa ko nai janti ….

 **Nilu:** What do u mean…..!

 **Roohi:** I mean that do you know why did ur parents left Mumbai earlier!

 **Nilu:** Nai…lekin isse kya farq prta hai….

 **Roohi** : Farq parta hai Nilu…Farq prta hai becoz …..becoz ur father is a criminal….That's why he left Mumbai…

 **Nilu:** {she fumed in anger and pushed her with which Roohi fell on floor} Tumari himmat kaise kui mere papa k bare mein esa bolne ki….Dobara esa bola to jaan se mar dungi tumhe…..aur kya sabot hai is baat ka tumare paas han!...

 **Roohi:** Plz Nilu mujhe galat mat samjho ….darasal kal maine Papa aur Bade papa ko kuch purane criminals ki file mein kisi mujrim ki zankari dhoondhte hue dekha…usi file mein maine tumare papa ki photograph dekhi…..lekin maine kisi ko ye baat nai btai…bs tumse ye baat kar rahi hun…

 **Nilu:** {Irritated} Shut up…just shut up…..tum kuch bhi bologi aur main maan lungi! Aur chalo mana k tumne koi photograph dekhi bhi hai….par esa bhi to ho sakta hai…ki us photograph mein jo admi hai uski shakal mere baba se milti ho…

 **Roohi:** Esa ho skta hai …vaise bhi us insaan ka nam kuch Naresh tha….aur…

 **Nilu** :{Yelling} Aur mere baba ka naam to Mehul hai! Dekho Roohi isse phle tum esa kuch kaho k main puri tarah out of control ho jao….just stop it…..aur dobara esa kaha to mujhse bura koi nai hoga…{And left from there}

 _Roohi also left from there after a while…..unaware that Esha was keeping an aye over them…After listening their convo Esha decided to use that talk as a weapon as final hit on Nilu-Roohi's relation…..so she very smartly flew this news that Nilu's father is a criminal...and becoz of that everyone was looking at her like she is a criminal...she was very much frustrated by that look n behaviour of others...so decided to talk to Roohi as she was the one who told her about her father being a criminal or a suspect...while she was looking for Roohi...Esha came to her..._

 **Esha:** {acting like her wellwisher} Kya hua Nilu! itni jaldi mein kahan ja rahi ho!

 **Nilu:** Roohi k paas kisi baat ka jwab mangne...

 **Esha:** OH..I see...kahi is baat ka jwab to nai k usne ye rumours kyu failaye k tumare papa ek criminal{Then she noticed Nilu's angry gaze} ...oh...m sorry...but i know uncle is innocent...aur ye bs rumours hai aur kuch nai...and i really feel sorry for u k Roohi ne shayad jaanbujh k k sab kiya...

 **Nilu:** {Was confused so asked } Jaanbujhkar! But why would she do that for!?

 **Esha:** Offo Nilu ...tum bhi na bahut bholi ho...kisi k bhi baton mein asani se a jati ho...plz don't mind but jo ab main khne vali hun...that could hurt u...

 **Nilu:** Why don't u get to the point straight!

 **Esha:** Calm down Nilu...i Know u r really disturbed by these rumours but i think k Ye sab Roohi ne jaan bujh k isliye kiya becoz once being ur best friend vo janti hai k tumari life mein tumare papa kitne mayne rakhte hain...becoz she might think that u are a tough compititor for her to usne in rumours k zariye tumhe distract kar diya...tanki vo asani se ye compition jeet jay becoz vo to already har field mein winer hai...

 **Nilu:** Kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum! Roohi esa nai kar sakti...

 **Esha** : Nilu...Nilu...Nilu...darling tum sach mein bahut sidhi ho...agar tumhe yakin nai hota to khud ja kar auditorium mein dekh lo k tumhe distract krne k baad vo aram se practice kar rahi hai...{Nilu didn't spoke anything just headed towards Auditorium where Roohi though unwilling to practice but on request of Nisha was playing and Esha gave an evil smile}

 _ **SCHOOL AUDITORIUM...**_

 _Nilu saw that Roohi was actually practicing and seemed happy which actually was becoz of fact that during play she feels happy...Nilu Fuming in anger goes near Roohi and slaps her so hard that she fell on the floor...Esha with Nisha-Disha and some other students were watching all this...Roohi was shocked by Nilu's this behaviour...and was looking at her with questioning eyes..._

 **Nilu:** Ye tamacha to mujhe tumhe usi waqt marna chahiye tha jab tumne mujhe mere baba k bare mein vo manghayant kahani btayi thi...agar us waqt tumhe ye thapad mara hota to aj tum itni ghatiya harqat nai krti...

 **Roohi:** {Still confused}maine kya kiya!?

 **Nilu:** Kya kiya! ye tum ab bhi puch rahi ho! Mere baba k bare mein galat afvahein faila di jiski vjh se har koi mujhe bhi shaq ki nazar se dekhta hai jai ki main koi criminal hun...koi mujhse baat tak krna pasand nai krta...this is all only becoz of you...

 **Roohi:** Maine esa kuch nai kiya! aur maine koi rumour nai failayi...

 **Nilu:** {crossing her arms in front of chest} Acha to kya maine kiya ye sab! ek tumhi thi na jisne ye baat mujhe a kr btayi thi...! aur agar tumne ye baat kisi ko nai btayi to sabko ye baat kaise pta han!

 **Roohi** : Mujhe sach mein nai pta Nilu k ye sabko kisne btaya! Aur bhala main esa kyu karungi!

 **Nilu** : Oh...so innocent han! Stop this drama...achi tarah jaan gayi hun k ye sab kiu kiya tumne...but i warn u stop playing these cheap games...

 **Roohi:** Games! What rubbish are u talking about!

 **Nilu:** Ab zada bano mat...tumne ye sab isliye kiya kiyunki tum ache se janti ho k mere baba meri life k sabse important log hain..aur unko leke main kitni emotional hun...aur agar unse juri hui koi bhi baat hogi to main disturb ho jati hun...aur yahi tumne kiya...mujhe in rumours se distract kiya tanki main mentally kamzor par jau aur kiunki uske baad tum one of the strongest contendor ho is compition ki ...to tum asani se jeet jaogi...haina sahi kaha na!

 **Roohi** : {Was totally shocked and hurt by this} Nilu ye tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho!

 **Nilu** : Kiu!...Tum itna sab kar sakti ho aur main kya soch bhi nai sakti! Mujhe to yakin nai hota k tumare papa ine ache insan hai fir bhi tum esi kaise ho sakti ho!

 **Roohi** : {Angrily}Mind ur words Nilu...

 **Nilu:** {a little louder than her} And you mind ur pitch _**"MS. ROOHI SHETTY"**_... awaz niche! Just becoz ur Father is a CID officer doesn't make father of others a criminal...Arey tumare Papa aur Bade papa to itne simpe aur sweet hain fir unki parvarish mein kaha kami reh gayi!?

 **Roohi** : Stop it Nilu...Now you are crossing ur limits...

 **Nilu:** {Almost in tears} Look who's talking about limits...maine to sirf tumare papa ki parvarish pe sawal uthaya hai...par tumne...tumne to mere baba k character par jo ungli uthayi uska kya han!

 **Roohi:** mujhe nai pta tha k tumare mann mein mere khilaf itni nafrat bhari hai...

 **Nilu** : Aur iski vjh bhi tumhi ho...mujhe to aj tumhe apni sabse achi dost nai apni choti behn mana tha...lekin tum...{After a pause} acha hua aj tumari behn zinda nai hai...agar hoti to aj tumarari is harqat se sharam k mare mar jati...

 **Roohi:** {Now fuming in anger} Enough...bahut hua...kabse tumari bakwass sun rahi hun...mujhe nai pata k ye zehar tumare mann mein kisne bhara ...lekin main itna zarur janti hun k meri family ki insult main bardash nai karungi...aj se balki abhi se hmare beech jobhi dosti bachi thi vo sab khatam...aur han mainne koi afwah nai failayi thi magar maine sachmein vo photograph dekhi thi...aur ese ghatiya kam main nai {Looks at Esha as she was quite sure that Esha did that} kisi aur ne kiya hai...{n she leaves and within few moments after consoling herself Nilu too leaves and Esha gives a winning and proud smile to Nisha-Disha}

 _ **Forensic lab...**_

 _All of a sudden while working in lab Tarika felt uncomfortable...she was sweating even in AC ...she went and sat on her chair...Dr. Salunkhe Noticed that..._

 **Dr.S:** {Goes near her and asks} Kya baat hai Tarika! Tum thik to ho na!

 **Tarika:** Nai sir main thik nai hun...mujhe achanak se bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai...esa lag raha ki...ki kuch to hai jo galat ho raha hai...

 **Dr.S:** {Caressing her head} Nai bache ...ye tumara vehm hai...sab thik hai...Acha chalo relax...yelo pani pio{and gives him glass of water}

 **Tarika:** Nai sir...mujhe nai peena...{just then Abhijit enters with Purvi and Sachin for collecting Autopsy reports of the recent case}...

 **Abhijt:** {worriedly} Kya hua Tarika...{To Dr.S} sir kya hua ise!

 **Tarika:** {Grasping his hand with great force which was enough for him to understand that something was very serious} Abhijt...Abhijt...mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai...bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai...something is seriously not good...

 **Abhijt:** Tarika...Tarika {Cupping her face} Dekho sab thik hai...aur darne ki kya zarurat hat hai main hun hai...hum sab h tumare paas...

 **Tarika:** {still tensed } Bache...Han...Bache...mujhe esa lag raha h k bache kisi problem mein hain...plz tum pta karo na...

 **Abhijt:** {tries to calm her} Acha thik hai ...relax...main abhi Shreya ko call krta hun vo bachon ko lene gayi hai...vaise bhi unki chutti ka waqt ho gya hai...{to purvi} purvi zara Roohi ko call krke pata karo k vo thik h na...{purvi noddes and he too calls Shreya who told him that boys are with her and very much safe but when Roohi did not picked up Purvi's call a no. of times they all gets tensed}

 **Tarika:** Dekha Abhijt meri Roohi shayad kisi problem mein hai...plz pta karo...

 **Abhijt:** {noddes and asks sachin to trace location of Roohi's cell phone and after a while Sachin tells them that Roohi's phone is heading towards thier ome only and there is nothing to wrry about} Tarika...Dekha sab thik hai...tum ese hi preshan ho rahi thi...

 **Tarika:** Nai Abhi ese hinai...main janti hun mujhe kya feel ho raha h...ek maa hun main...tum...tum mujhe Roohi k paas le chalo...plz Abhi

 **Abhijt:** Ok ...ok ...hum abhi ghar jaynge...{to Dr.s} Dr, sab kya ap yahan!

 **Dr.S** : Dont worry Abhijt tum le jao ise ghar...Roohi se mil legi to thik ho jaygi...tum jao...koi problem ni hogi yaha...

 **Abhijt:** Thank u sir...{To Purvi and Sachin} tum dono sir se autopsy report lekar beaureau chale jana...

 **Sachin:** Dont worry sir ap jaiye...{Abhijt noddes and leaves}

 _ **ABHIYA'S HOME...**_

 _Tarika rushes inside the home anf finds that her children are safe but she saw Roohi somewhat tensed...she asks her..._

 **Tarika:** Roohi...tum...tum thik to ho na beta...

 **Roohi:** Meri choriye Badi maa ap itni preshan kyu lag rahin hai!

 **Tarika:** Vo jab tumne Purvi bua k call recieve ni kiye to main preshan ho gai thi...tum...tum thik to ho na meri bachi!{Asked in worried tone}

 _Roohi now no longer could remain silent...she hugged Tarika and burst out crying ...when she asked her about the problem...Roohi immediately told her everything which shooks evryone and when Abhijit asks that about which photograph she was talking about after showing her the same file...she pointed at a photograph at which Abhijt told her that the criminal in that photograph was a minor criminal but never had been caught...and asked Roohi to take him to Nilu's home...Tarika asked to join becoz but he insisted that she should stay at home with boys with Shreya..._

 **NILU'S HOME...**

 _When Nilu's father came home they saw her in tention...so he asked her..._

 **NF** : Kya baat hai beta! preshan kyu ho...

 **Nilu:** {Took him in front of a small mandir of thier home and kept his hand on her head and said} Baba Aj is bhagwan k samne mere sir pe hath rakhiye aur kasam khaiye k ab jo main apse puchne vali hun ap sach sach uska jwab denge!

 **NF** : {was confused} Lekin Beta akhir baat kya hai!

 **Nilu** : Baba kya apne kabhi koi galat kam kiya hai! Kya ap koi mujrim ho!

 **NF:** {stunned to hear that } Magar Nilu hua kya hai...aj achanak ye sab kyu puch rahi ho!

 **Nilu:** {Explained him everything about those rumours and she just wanted to be sure} Ab btaiye baba...ye sab jhooth hai na...pta nai kiu Roohi ne vo jhooth bola!{As NF was silent} Ye sab galat hai na baba!Boliye na k sab jhooth hai...

 **NF:** {Turns to other side} Ye sab {After a pause} sach hai...{That shatters her} Main phle ek mujrim zarur tha magar main vo zindgi kabse chor chuka hun...aur {When he turns around he say Nilu was not there...he looked for her here and there and then suddenly from a window found her going towards the road and he got scared that she might not get hit herself with vehicle so rushed behind her calling her name} Nilu! Nilu beta sadak k hat jao tumhe chot lag sakti hai...{but Nilu was not in mood of listening anything she just kept going}

 _By Now Abhijt and Roohi who were coming to her home saw Nilu walking on the road and his father calling her name and saying her to move away from road...Abhijt stopped the car aside and ran towards her as he saw a truck coming towards Nilu with speed...on the other side NF too rushed towards her...and suddenly Nilu got pushed by a man and instead he got injured badly and Nilu got shocked and screen freezes at her face.._

 _ **A/N:- So guys! kya lagta hai...who got hit while saving Nilu from that truck...and was NF a criminal.. and if so how did he turned in a good person! How was this part ;) ...plz Do let me know...And thanks for ur reviews ...**_

 _ **see you next time...**_

 _ **Till then...**_

 _ **God Bless You**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Plz R &R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hmm…waiting for your queries! So hold your horses as in this chapter you'll get all your answers….._

 _ **Dayavinnet's girl ans love duo nd crazy for abhirika:**_ _Guys i had already replyied u two in ur inbox...still wanna thank u ppl for ur support and reviews...lv ya :)_

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan:**_ _thnks for reviewing,,,,,here's nxt update...enjoy :)_

 _ **Karan:**_ _dear ab to pta chal gya na k vo kiski pic thi jo roohi ne dekhi...now enjoy ur nxt update...and thanks for reviewing :)_

 _ **Km-fan:**_ _ya sweety...indeed it was emotionazl one...but this update is gonna b sick :) ...and more emotional scenes...hope u like it too... anyway review k liye thanks :)_

 _ **aditi:**_ _darling... i think u didn't read chapter 7 yet,,,as it is recealed in that chappy who's pic it actually was...but yes nice guess...anyway happy reading and thanks for reviewing :)_

 _ **assh vin:**_ _thanks dear for review :)_

 _and all the_ _ **silent readers**_ _and_ _ **guests...**_ _thank u tooo :)_

 _So…Here we go…_

Nilu saw that while saving her…her Baba got injured badly….and she screamed and rushed to him…and Abhijt and Roohi too came to them…..

 **Nilu:** {Taking her father's head in her lap who was lying unconscious} Baba! Baba plz uthiye…..plz baba ankhein kholiye…..

 **Abhijt:** {Kept his hand on her shoulder} Beta ghabrao nai…hum abhi tumare baba ko hospital le chalte hai…..

 _They took NF in his car and got him admitted in hospital…..while his treatment was going on Daya too came there with Shreya….sachin and rajat….as Abhijt had already informed him about it…They sent Roohi home with Shreya and Insisted Nilu to go with Roohi…but she was not willing to go anywhere leaving her father so Shreya left with Roohi ….after a while Doctor came out…and informed that NF is seriously injured….and is still unconscious…..and will wake up in 2-3 hours…..and if till then his internal bleeding does not stop it'll be fatal for him…Listening which Nilu got scared and burst out carrying as she said that she was the only one responsible for her father's critical condition…Abhijt tried to console her and after a while she went to her father's ward and sat beside him}_

 **Nilu** :{ Took his one hand in hers and spoke while crying} Baba mujhe maaf kardijiye…..m really sorry….meri vjh se aj apki ye halat hai….na main gusse mein ghar se bahar ati aur na hi apka vo accident hota…maa to mujhe kabka chor k chali gayi aur agar ab ap mujhe jhor kar chale jaynge to main kabhi khud ko maaf nai kar paungi…..akhir apke ilawa mera is diniya mein hai hi kaun…..plz mujhe ab anath krke mat jaiyega…plz uth jaiye baba…uth jaiye….{suddenly she saw some movement in his body….he was now shivering badly she took no time to call the doctor which after making him somewhat stable and told Abhijt that he got a short time now and wants to talk with him and Nilu as well}

 **NF:** {Saw Nilu entering while crying followed by Abhijt } Nilu…beta roo nai…..ye to mere bure karmon ki saza hai…mera waqt to a chukka hai par main aj tumhe ek sachai btana chahta hun jiise tum ab tak anjaan ho…Tum meri sagi beti nai ho…{Nilu was scocked} Han Beta…..Darasal tum meri nai {Looks at Abhijt} inki beti ho….

 **Abhijt:** {Also shocked} Kya! Matlab Nilu hi meri "NAVIKA" hai..{becomes happy but still confused}…Magar kaise! Lekin use to 13 saal phle mere kisi dushman ne kidnap kar liya tha aur mar dala tha….maine khud uske khoon se sane kapre aur uski lash ki tasveer dekhi thi…to kaise !

 **NF:** Sir preshan mat hoiye vaise bhi abtak tasveer hi to sare halation ka sar bnte ayi hai…phle apki beti ki lash vali tasveer fir meri tasveer jo Roohi ne dekhi us file mein..{smiles sarcastically} Darasal apke jis dushman ne apki beti ko kidnap kiya tha main usi k liye kam kiya krta tha…apki beti ko kidnap krne k baad usne mujhe apki beti ko marne k liye aur sabot k taur pe uski tasveer lene ko kaha! Lekin main esa krna nai chahta tha…lekin main apne boss se gaddari bhi to nai kar sakta tha….phir jab mein use marne vala tha to meri biwi ne mujhe esa krne se rok liya….aur kaha k kyu na main apki beti ki nakli tasveer bna k boss ko de dun…aur maine esa hi kiya aur fir vahi tasveer aur ek khargosh k khoon se sile apki beti k kapre apko bhijva diye gye jisse apko aur boss ko yakin ho gya k apki beti mar chuki hai….aur fir kyunki hum beaulad the to meri biwi k khne par humne apki beti ku Nilu nam de kar apni beti ki trh pala….aur ye shehar chor diya…lekin khte hai na k insane ko apni galtiyon ki saza isi janam mein milti hai…..to vo mujhe bhi mili….meri biwi ko ek khatarnak bimari ho gayi thi….bahut ilaz krvaya…jo ban paya mujhse maine kiya….magar akhirkar vo mujhe chor k chali gayi…lekin kya hai na sir "vo bahut achi thi …bahut bada dil tha uska jismein bahut sari mamta aur insaniyat bhari thi"…{Remember guys these lines were said by him earlier to Nilu when she showed him the earings brought by Tarika for her and reminds of her mother}…uski bimari ne uski jaan leli magar marne se phle usne mujhse ye vada liya k main Nilu ko hmesha apne sine se laga kar apni beti tarah hi parvarish karunga jaisi uske rhte humne milkar ki….uske jane k baad maine bahut ache se pala Nilu ko….aur fir jis company mein main naukari krta tha…jab vo band ho gayi to dedh saal phle hi main dobara is sheher mein a gya…kiunki main thora pada likha tha aur phle naukari ka tajurba tha to mujhe yaha naukari jaldi mil gayi….aur fir maine socha tha k ab to aplogo k sath hue us hadse ko itna waqt ho gya hai to ab is shehar mein rhne mein koi problem nai hogi….magar dekhiye na apki taqdir ne apko apni khoyi hui beti se milva hi diya…{Both Nilu and Abijit were listening him very carefully with tears in their eyes} ..Han Nilu Beta tumare asli pita yahi hain…..

 **Nilu:** {As was crying so spoke with great difficulty} Baba ap…..aur ye sab….kaise!

 **Abhijit:** {Who was also in tears by now and spoke in trembling but happy voice} Iska matlab Nilu meri Navika hai….

 **NF:** G han sir ….ab mere jane ka waqt a gya hai…ap jaiye apni beti ko le jaiye…..{with this he started breathing heavily}

 **Nilu:** {Worried} Baba apko kuch nai hoga…..plz baba mujhe chor k mat jaiye….

 **NF:** {with oppressed breathing and smiling kept his one hand on her face} Nai beta…tumara ye baap ab ja raha hai….magar dekho tumhe anath nai balki abad krke jar aha hun…tumhe tumare asli pita se milvake…ho sake to mujhe tumare sath hui is nainsafi k liye maf kar dena….{with this he took his lst breath and died}

 **Nilu:** {froze for a moment} Baba! Baba! {loudly and hugged the dead corpse of his so called Baba} Baba…..{And started crying }

 **Abhijt:** {placed his hand on her head} Sambhalo khud ko beta….

 **Nilu:** Plz mujhe Baba k sath kuch der akela chor dijiye…..

 _Abhijit Nodded and came out where Daya with Sachin and Rajat was waiting for him…..Daya came to him….._

 **Daya:** Kya baat hai Abhijt….Kya baat krni thi Naresh ne tumse ! Aur ye Nilu kiu chillayi! Kahin vo!

 **Abhijt:** Han Daya vo mar chukka hai….lekin ek bahut bada sach bta kar gya ….

 **Rajat:** Kaisa sach sir….

 **Abhijt:** Ye sach ki hmari Navika jinda hai…..{everyone gets shocked}…aur Nilu hi hmari Navika hai….{and explained them everything}…..

 _Here….when they all were busy outside someone entered the room where Nilu was still with dead body of her father…he fainted her with chloroform and took her with him…..when after a while Abhiya entered in to take their Navika with them…they could not find her anywhere…..Suddenly Abhijt got a call who was the from the criminal of the recent case going on …..he told him that he had kidnapped Nilu and he had heard him telling Daya and other officers that Nilu is his missing daughter and if he wants her back from him then he has to handle all the evidences against him…and he told him to come at a particular place with those evidences but all alone and without any gun or weapon…..After that call got disconnected he became more tensed and explained everything to Daya …..and then 4 of them headed towards Beaureau …collected the evidences of that case and from there he left for that place told by criminal all alone….But before he could reach there he made a call to Tarika…._

 **Tarika:** {Was still unware of the fact that Nilu's father is dead and that she is Navika} Hello…Abhijt…..vaha sab thik to hai na!

 **Abhijt** : Tarika darasal vo shakhas sachmein ek purana mujrim tha….aur….

 **Tarika:** Tha matlab!us accident k baad kya vo!

 **Abhijt:** Han Tarika…..vo nai bach paya ….par han main kisi zaruri kam se jar aha hun…aur yakin mano…..main jo vada barso phle pura nai kar paya tha vo aj zarur pura karunga…

 **Tarika:** Kaisa vada Abhi!

 **Abhijt:** Tarika ab jo main tumhe btane vala hun shayad tumhe us baat pe yakin na ho lekin vo baat sach hai…

 **Tarika:** Abhi ab tum mujhe confuse kar rahe ho….tell me what is it!

 **Abhijt:** Tarika hmari Navika zinda hai…{hearing that she just froze at a place and didn't spoke anything and Abhijt sensed that} Tarika …Tarika zara hosh mein ao…tumne sahi suna …hmari beti zinda hai…..

 **Tarika:** {with happy and trembling voice} Kya sachmein meri bachi….meri Navika zinda hai….

 **Abhijt:** Han Tarika….aur main tumse promise krta hun k use aj ghar leke aunga…

 **Tarika:** Abhijit tum sach keh rahe ho na…dekho tum mere sath koi mazak to nai kar rahe na!

 **Abhijt:** Nai Tarika bhala main apni beti k nam se jhooth kyu bolunga…..tum abhi khud ko control karo…main Navika ko la raha hun…{and disconnects the call}

 **Shreya:** {After the call is disconnected Shreya comes to Tarika} Tarika kya hua…..kiska call tha! bahut excited lag rahi ho…

 **Tarika:** {first hugs Shreya in excitement then after separating from hug speaks excitedly} Shreya tumhe bhi meri tarah yakin nai hoga…lekin abhi Abhijt ka call aya tha…..n he said that My Navika is alive and he's bringing her home…{That news lit everyone's face with joy and they all got excited and and everyone's eyes were on the door}

 _ **Here….Abhijt reached at Criminal's place…He asked for the evidences to handle…but Abhijt asked to leave Nilu/Navika first…but he didn't agreed first…then after a while rest team arrived there by tracing Abhijt's cell phone's location…..Encounter started and some ggons got killed with their boss who was the main criminal and rest surrendere and rest team took them away leaving Abhiya, Rajat and Navika…. After all that Navika was free…..}**_

 **Abhijt** :{But suddenly the main Criminal who was not completely dead aimed at Navika….but Abhijt saw him and shoot him with full anger saying} Is baar nai…is bar meri Beti ko mujhse koi nai cheen saktaaaaaaa….{and shot him with 3-4 bullets….then he calmed down}

 _ **{Tu Jo Mila song plays in the back ground} She was standing a distance apart from Abhijt…..They looked at each other with teary eyes…**_

 _ASHIYANA MERA SATH TERE HAI NA_

 _DHOODHTE TERI GALI MUJHKO GHAR MILA_

 _AB-O-DANA MERA HATH TERE HAI NA_

 _DHOODHTE TERA KHUDA MUJHKO RAB MILA_

 _ **{Flashes of Nilu spent in Roohi's home with her family came in front of both's eyes}**_

 _TU JO MILA LO HO GAYA MAIN KABIL_

 _TU JO MILA TO HO GAYA SAB HANSIL_

 _ **{Abhijt opened his arms and Navika rushes to him and while she was coming towards him he visualized the 5 years Navika running towards him}**_

 _MUSHKIL SAHI ASAN HUI MANZIL_

 _ **{Till now Navika had came and was standing close to him both lukin at each other with teary eyes…and eveythig just froze for that moment…and came a pause in song too}**_

 **Navika:** Papa…{And hugged abhijt….he too hugged her so tight that he would n't let her go away again with this song resumes}

 _KIUNKI TUM DHARKAN MAIN DILLLLL…_

 _ **{Abhijt separates from hug pecks a kiss on her forehead and again hugs her….This all senerio made Daya and Rajat}**_

 _ROOTH JANA TERA MAAN JANA MERA_

 _DHOONDHTE TERI HANSI MIL GAYI KHUSHI_

 _ **{Now Abhiya with Rajat took Navika with them…and Abhijt sat at back seat with Navika…Daya drove the car and Rajat at front seat with him …..The whole journey Navika side hugged her father and Abhijt caressed her hair and tried to calm her down as she was still sobbing :*( }**_

 _RAAH HOON MAIN TERI ROOH HAI TU MERI_

 _DHOODHTE TERE NISHAN MILL GAYI KHUDI_

 _TU JO MILA LO HO GAYA MAIN QABIL_

 _TU JO MILA TO HO GAYA SAB HANSIL_

 _MUSHKIL SAHI ASSAN HUI MANZIL_

 _KIUNKI TU DHARKAN MAIN DIL_

 _ **{Now song paused hair again…As it had already been the evening time when they entered the home they saw all lights on and house being decorated with diyas and lights…Abhijt and Rajat entered first and and Nilu was still outside….Abhijt just put forward his first step when he saw everyone waiting for them….He went to Tarika}**_

 **Tarika:** {excitedely} Abhi…kahan hai meri bachi! Tum use lane vane the na…to kaha hai vo!

 **Abhijt:** Relax Tarika …..maine apna promise Nibhaya hai…{and took a step towards left as he was standing in front of her…so that she could see Nilu/Navika standing there….She first looked at her with teary and happy face and then at Abhijt who noddes in "yes" that she is their Navika…..Now Tarika slowly slowly stepped forward to Navika and visualized that small baby girl Navika who was thought dead these past years and with this the song resumed Again}

 _TU JO MILA LO HO GATA MAIN QABIL_

 _TU JO MILA TO HO GAYA SAB HASIL_

 _TU JO MILA AASAN HUI MUSHKIL_

 _KIUNKI TU DHARKAN MAIN DIL_

 _ **{Tarika kissed all over her daughter's face and hugged her …everyone got emotional seeing the reunion of Mother-Daughter…..and song ends}**_

 _ **This is how Navika reunites with her parents and family…. As till now everyone of our beloved CID team was present there including our oldie Duo and welcomed her back….but Roohi had not even talked to her becoz now she was feeling guilty so Nilu herself talked to her…..{from here she'll be named Navika }**_

 **Navika:** Roohi! Kyat um mujhse ab bhi naraj ho! Baat nai karogi apni behan se!

 **Roohi:** Nai esi baat nai hai….darasal m sorry meri vjh se aj k din mein tumne bahut kuch jhela…..

 **Navika:** Han aj ka din vakayi bahut bada tha…. I mean dekho na Subh jab uthi thi to apne k nam par sirf ek baba the….lekin ab ….ab mere paas mera bhara pura parivar hai….{ Roohi noddes and turned her head down and Navika understood} Hey…don't feel guilty about all this…ismein tumari koi galti nai hai ….aur hamri larayi vo to bs kisi k behkave mein a k ki gayi nadani thi…..mujhe tumse koi shikayat nai hai….aur han …main bhi sorry hun k maine tumpe hath uthaya…

 **Roohi:** Nai nai…us waqt tumari jagah main bhi hoti to yahi krti…it was natural…..aur maine soch liya hai k jis stupid compition k vjh se maine tumse jhagra kiya….i'll withdraw my name from that…..

 **Navika:** {showing mock anger} khabarar dobara esa kaha to nai to fir se mar maregi….{ and both laughs and hugs….while in hug} is compition mein use to zarur hona chahiye jo is trophy aur scholarship ka haqdar hai….aur meri nazar mein vo tum ho….samjhi….

 **Roohi:** Aur aj hum ek dusre se vada krte hain ki ab koi bhi! Koi bhi hmare beech darar nai dal sakega…{and forwarded her hand}

 **Navika:** Pakka Vada {and kept her hand on hers}

 _ **After all this…..Both girls also reunite….after their finals and the cmpition was over and results were out Roohi had bet Esha and Navika…and earned that trophy and scholarship …..Esha was frustrated and angry with that and Navika on the other hand was so happy for her sister….and now both the sisters got admission in same college and were happy …..the whole CID Family was having best time of their life…unaware of the problems who were heading towards their life {Smirk ;)}**_

 _ **A/N:- abhi fir se suspence pe chor rahi hun…arey bhai hamare Abhirika ki life itni asani se thori na smooth ho jaygi…abhi to Bache bade ho rahe hain to problems to ayngi na ;) and yes Thanks guys for supporting me so long…..I would like to thank all the reviewers and silent readers..and my upcoming stories are…first including Abhirika…Dareya…the pairs will with OC's be Nilu-Sachin…Isha-Shaleen…..Ruhana-Vineet and Pooja-Nikhil….**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **upcoming story with Ruhana-Bulbul as sisters with pairs Ruhana-Vineet of course…...and Bulbul-Viren**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **will be Double role of Bulbul with names Ruhana and Bulbul….**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless u all**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Pl**_ **z R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hi guys...sorry for such a late update... but i hope u'll forgive me ...hehe... Now without wasting more time here's the new update ...**

 **Recap: Nilu/Navika got reunited with her family... Roohi got the scolarship and both sisters got admission in same college... Abhirika and Dareya now happy to have a complete family ...**

 **Now Further...**

 **ABHIRIKA/DAREYA'S HOME...**

 **Abhijt:** Toh Navika , Roohi tum log ready ho na!

 **Roohi:** G bade papa we're ready and excited too...

 **Abhijt:** Arey bhai hona bhi chahiye akhir sheher k sabse best college mein padne vali ho dono...

 **Daya:** Bilkul... aur han aj phla din hai to ache se vaha sab rules vgerah aur routine samajh lena...so that fure mein koi preshani na ho...

 **Abhijt:** Aur han class se phle Principal se mil lena ...maine unse baat krli thi ...to aj tumlog ek baar mil lena unse...

 **Daya:** Han aur ache se mann laga k phadai krna...

 **Abhijt:** Aur han vaise to maine pura pta lagaya hai k vaha ragging banned hai par agar fir bhi koi preshan kre to jhukna nai aur complain krna principal ko...aur hmein usi waqt bta dena...

 **Daya:** Aur han ek aur baat... agar koi ladka preshan kre to drna nai... hmein btana...baki main dekhlunga...{All this while Tarika and Shreya were smiling looking at concern of thier hubbies about their daughters...and Girls too were smiling}

 **Abhijt:** Aur han...

 **Tarika:** Arey bs bs... dono ladkiyo se zada nervous to tum dono lag rhe ho...

 **Shreya:** Aur nai to kya...! college ja rhi hain kisi encounter pe nai...{All laughs }

 **Roohi:** {to Duo} Sach mein...ap itni tention mat lo...we'll be fine...

 **Navika:** Aur nai to kya! college ka phla din hmara hai aur ap dono kitne nervous ho rhe ho...

 **Tarika:** Han ...aur aplog preshan kyu hote ho...jb tak dono sath hain kuch problem nai hogi...

 _Ayansh and Dyansh who were watching this whole scene while having their breakfast... smiled..._

 **Ayansh:** Papa aplog Roohi di aur Navika di k like inne preshan ho rhe ho kabhi mere aur Dyansh k bare mein esa pucha!

 **Dyansh:** Puchenge kaise sab log to bs dono di ko chahte hain...hmein koi pyar nai krta...{pretends to be sad at which others smile}

 **Shreya:** Ye lijiye chote Abhijt bhai aur Chote Daya ki nautanki fir se chalu...{laughs}

 **Tarika:** {laughing} Han dono baap pe jo gye hain...

 **Daya:** Arey! Tum log khna kya chahte ho hum dono nautanki krte hain! {complaining like kid}

 **Shreya:** Aur nai to kya!

 **Tarika:** tum dono kam bachpna krte ho abtak...bache bade ho gye par ye nai hue..{laughs}

 **Abhijt:** {to all kids ...pretending to be sad} Dekha bacho tumari dono mumma kaise dono papa ko preshan krti hain...

 **Roohi:** {comes forward to defend her dads...and side hugs Abhijt...} Han Bade papa ye dono mumma bhi na...{supressing her smile and turned to her moms} Aur maa..badi maa...aplog aise preshan mat kiya karo mere bade papa aur papa ko...

 **Dyansh:** Aur han di agar kisi ne apko tang kiya na to hmein batana...dekhna chatni baba denge uski...

 **Ayansh:** Han di...Akhir Ayansh...Dyansh ki behno ko koi preshan krke to dekhe... acha sabak sikhanyge use...{All smiles at the cute concern of boys...Navika smiles and moves to them}

 **Navika:** {Keeps her both hands on opposite side of cheks of both boys} Awww... Ab kiski itni himmat k mere bhaiyon k rhte mujhe ya Roohi ko koi preshan kre! aur fir agar koi problem hui bhi to sbse phle main apne bhaiyon ko hi to btaungi na!{Both boys hugs her and she too hugs them back}

 **Roohi:** Arey arey...maeri hug! {Navika smiles and signals her to join and four of them share a sweet brother sister hug...leaving both parents proud and smiling}

 **Daya:** Aur hum!{Kids signals them to join and Duo to share that hug}

 **Shreya:** {Noticed Tarika thinking something while looking at her 4 kids and their dads} Kya hua Tatika! Kya sochne laagi!

 **Tarika:** Kuch nai ...bs Yahi ki hmare bache hmesha ese hi hassi khushi ek sath rahein...ab hmare ghar ki khushiyon ko kiski ki nazr na lage...

 **Shreya:** {keeps her hand on Tarika's shoulder} Relax ...esa kuch nai hoga...{looks at the kids n Duo...who were talking by now} Dekho to sab kitne khush hain...aur dekhna ab sab acha hi hoga...{Tarika smiles and Noddes}

 _After that Both girls moved to college and both couples after dropping boys to school reached beaureau while Tarika from there moved to Lab...Here both girls reached college and while they entered... a girl saw them there ...and fummed in anger...She with her two friends moved to them..._

 **Girl:** Well...well...Tum dono yaha bhi a gayi mera picha krte hue!

 **Navika:** Esha...humne koi picha nai kiya tumara...aur plz school tak to thik tha par yahan hum koi problem nai chahte...

 **Esha:** Acha! Vaise what should i call u... Nilu jiske so called mar chuke "Baba" ek criminal the ya Navika jise existing "Papa"ek cop hain...{Navika clenched fist n was about to say something but Roohi held her hand} Vaise for ur kind information main tumhe ye bta dun k ye college mere uncle ka hai...so ye mera college hua aur yaha agar tumne koi game khela to dhakke mar k yaha se bahr kar di jaogi ...

 **Navika:** {moved forward in anger} Dekho tum...{But Roohi held her hand made her quite...Navika just frowned and kept mum then}

 **Roohi:** {To Esha} Dekho Esha...ye cheap games khelna tumara khaunk hai...hmara nai... aur rahi baat is college ki to ye college bhale hi tumare uncle ka ho par is college pe sabhi students ka barabar haq hai... hum bs yaha padhne aur apna future bnane aye hain...aur kuch naye dost bnana chahte hain...so plz hmein yaha tumari vjh se koi problem nai chahiye...now if u excuse us...we're getting late...{And moved with Navika from there...leaving frowed Esha and her butterflies there}

 _Esha then moved to a place where a boy was sitting with his friends ...laughing one some matter...the boy noticed Esha in a bad mood and asked..._

 **Boy:** What happened ! U look upset...

 **Esha:** Kabir...Tell me ...who m i...?

 **Kabir:** What? ye kya swal hua!

 **Esha:** {angrily}Just tell me Kabir...

 **Kabir:** Whoooaa! Chill babe...ok fine...u're my best friend Esha ...bachpann se hum sath hain... aur hmesha se hum bestties rhe hain...aur kuch!

 **Esha:** To m ur best friend n ye college tumare papa yani k mere uncle ka hua...right!

 **Kabir:** Offcourse meri jaan ...par hua kya hai tumhe!

 **Esha:** agar koi mujhe preshan kre to kya mujhe koi haq nai use sabak sikhane ya is college ke bahar ka rasta dikhane ka!

 **Kabir:** offcourse tumhe pura haq hai... par kiski shamat ayi hai jo tumse panga le! {and supress his smile}

 **Esha:** {After thinking for a while} Kabir tum mere dost ho na to tumhe mujhse ek promise krna hoga...

 **Kabir:** {Confused Kaisa promise!}

 **Esha:** K waqt ane pe main tumhe jo kam kahungi vo tumhe krna hoga...bolo...kroge promise!

 **Kabir:** Acha baba...I promise...{Esha smiles and hugs him and grins planning something big...while Kabir too hugs him back}

 _Here Roohi calmed down Navika..._

 **Roohi:** Navika ...calm down now... tumhe to pta hai Esha kaisi hai...!

 **Navika:** Han par tumne dekha na usne kya kaha papa aur Baba k bare mein...

 **Roohi:** I know ... gussa to mujhe bhi aya tha,... par dekho hmein uski baat se affect nai hona hai bcz she's not important for us...but the imp. thing is hmein hmare fathers ko proud feel krvana hai...haina!

 **Navika:** {Nodddes} acha ab hmein class k liye chlna chahiye!

 **Roohi:** Arey han...but usse phle mujhe library se kuch books issue krvani hai...aur han hmein principal sir se bhi to milna hai...

 **Navika:** Arey han... par dono kam krte to hum late ho jaynge...{after thinking for a moment} Acha ek kam krte hain tum books issue krva lo main Principal sir se mil leti hu...isse time bachega...

 **Roohi:** {noddes} Hmm good idea...chlo fir class mein milte hain...[then Roohi moved to library and Navika towards Principal's office}

 **COLLEGE LIBRARY...**

 _Roohi asked the librarian to issue some books and librarian told her to get those books from a shelf and signaled towards that shelf...While looking for the books one book she got easily but another book was placed at a height so she tried to get that one...she jumped and tries to get it but could not...she looked here and there and found a stool placed nearby...she took that stool and stands on it to get book but suddenly lost her balance and was about to fall down when a Boy hurriedly caught hold of her...and both shared a cute Eye lock_

 **"ANKHON KI**

 **GUSTAKHIYAN...MAAF HOON**

 **O ANKHON KI**

 **GUSTAKHIYAN MAAF HOON**

 **EK TUK TUMHE DEKHTI HAIN**

 **JO BAAT KEHNA CHAAHE ZUBAAN**

 **TUMSE VO YE KEHTI HAIN**

 **HAN ANKHON KI**

 **HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM..."**

 _Both come out of trance and Boy let her stand properly {both feels emaraced so boy broke the silence_

 **Boy:** U ok...!

 **Roohi:** {smiles lightly} yeah m fine ...thanks...

 **Boy:** Mention not...mmm...miss!

 **Roohi:** Roohi...Roohi shetty...

 **Boy:** oh...hye Roohi { Forwards his hand} m Vineet...Vineet Malhotra...

 **Roohi:** {Shakes hand with him} Hye...Malhotra...Hmare principal sir bhi to shayd malhotra hain na!

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} He is...and he's my dad,...

 **Roohi:** Oh...{Thinks something}

 **Vineet:** {Understood} I know tum kya soch rhi ho...but trust me main un bigre ladko jaisa nai hu jo apne dad k influence ka galat fayda uthaye...so dont worry...M just an ordinary student of the college like others...{Roohi was amazed as she really was thinking the same] Acha tumhe koi book chahiye thi! May i help!

 **Roohi:** Han... nai...{Smiles} I mean yeah... mujhe vo book chahiye thi...

 **Vineet:** {Smiles and extended his arm and took book and gave it to her} This one!

 **Roohi:** {Noodes} Yeah...thanks...

 **Vineet:** My pleasure... anyways m getting late...catch u later... it was nice meeting u.

 **Roohi:** {Smiles} yeah..same here...

 _After that Vineet leaves from there...whileRoohi keeps him watching move out and thinking how simple...sweet and friendly he is...whereas any other boy in his place is flity...arrogant and a jerk...and cwould use his father's influence...after that she issued the books and moved to her class... Here kabir was in Principal's office as he had to give some message of his father to him but as he was not there in his office so Kabir decided to wait... but as he's a bigra nawab of his dad he moved and sits on principal's chair... N someone knocks the door..._

 **Navika:** {Knocks the Door of Principal's cabin} May i come in sir!

 **Kabir:** {Turned his chair to other side and spoke} Yes come in...

 **Navika:** { Trying to look at principal but could see only back side of chair} Morning sir... M Navika Shrivastava...M a new student... My dad Abhijt Shrivastva must had talked about me and my sister Roohi...

 **Kabir:** {Smiling...and Suddenly his gaze fell on show case glass on which he saw Navika's Reflection...and smiles evilly} Hmm...M sure ur sister must be beautiful like you...

 **Navika:** {Felt embaraced and wierd} Excuse me sir!

 **Kabir:** Vo kya hai na is college mein khoobsurat ladkiyan kam hi dekhne milti hai...but u're beautiful...

 **Navika:** {Angry tone] What Rubbish! [with this Kabir turned his chair and Navika asks} Tum kaun ho! Aur Principal sir!

 **Kabir:** Tumhe kaise keh skti ho k Principal tum principal se baat nai kar rahi!

 **Navika:** Bcz u can't be... the Principal is around 54 years and is a scholar too... so he must be a humble person... and...

 **Kabir:** Ok..ok...man gye tum khoobsurat hone sath intelligent bhi ho...hmm...m impressed...

 **Navika:** Just shut up! Tum ho kaun ! Aur Principal sir ki chair pe kyu ho tum! N where's he!

 **Kabir:** {Stands up and speaks while moving towards her} Relaxx ...Relax,,,...amm...kya nam bataya tha tumne ,,,,,,,han... Miss Navika Shrivastva...vo kya hai na ye college mere dad ka hai so in short ye mera college hua... to isliye Kabir Oberoi Principal ki chair pe baithe ya College authority k chair pe...ye meri mrzi hai...

 **Navika:** Mr. Kabir oberoi bhale hi ye college tumare papa ko ho but tumhe ese Principal ki chair pe baithne ka koi haq nai hai...iske layak nai ho tum...

 **Kabir:** Uff... Darling kitna gussa krti ho...relax...

 **Navika:** {Angrily} What nonsense...dekho tum...{And suddenly her foot slipped and she bupped in him}

 **Kabir:** {smiles evilly and speaks} Arey arey i know m Smart and handsome aur maine tumhe darling kaya bola but iska matlab ye nai k baki ladkiyon ki trh tum bhi mere pyar mein gir jao...jaise abhi giri ho ...

 **Navika:** {Jerked his hands...and stood properly} Shut ur Mouth Mr. Kabir Oberoi... Main un jaisi ladkiyon mein se nai hu jo tum jaise flirty aur nihayti badtamiz ladke k sath dosti karu bcz of ur Father's influence... and you...stay away from me ...varna tumare liye acha nai hoga...{And then principal came in}

 **Principal:** Kabir! Tum yaha!

 **Kabir:** yes sir vo dad ka ek message dena tha apko,,,...apka phone band araha tha to he told me to tell u...

 **Principal:** {Smilles} Dont. Worry Kabir meri abhi abhi baat ho gai hai mr. Oberoi se...so u can go now...

 **Kabir:** OK...{before leaving} By the way sir ye Hain Miss Navika Shrivastava...new student...was looking for u ...Beauty with brains {Navika glarez at him}... now excuse me sir,...{And moves out}

 _After a while Navika comes out of Principal's office and moved to her class ...where Roohi was already waiting for her..._

 **Roohi:** Kahan reh gai thi! Kitna time laga diya!

 **Navika:** Vo principal sir late aye ...aur is college mein bhi na pta nai kaise kaise namune bhar k rakhe hain...huh!

 **Roohi:** {Confused} Ye tu kya bole ja rhi hai...

 **Navika:** Kuch nai...bs ese hi...

 _Then professor entered the class followed by Principal who introduced Roohi and Navika to whole class as he was a friend or say known of Abhijt... Esha again got jealous of this intro thing ...while Kabir was smiling..._

 **Kabir's friend:** O bhai! Kya hua tujhe! Or reh kya gya tha tu!

 **Kabir:** Kuch nai Mohit milne to gya tha Principal ko hi par ik tikhi mirch se mulakat ho gai...

 **Mohit:** Kaun!

 **Kabir** : Yahi... Navika...the new admission... jo bhi hai is tikhi mirch k sath college mein padne ka bahut maza ayga...{grins}

 **Mohit:** Abey o... bhoolkar bhi esa mat krna vrna 2-2 trf se pitega...Ek to Us ladki k ghar vale CID vale hain duja aagr Vineet bhai ko teri harqaton ka pta chala na...to dekhna ... bhalre hi Vineet bhai sirf hmare senior hain par usse phle tere dost cum bade bahi hain...vo teri koi bevkufi bardash nai krenge,,,oberoi uncle k jassos hi smjh unko...

 **Kabir:** Chill yar...itna kyu tention le raha hai... life ko enjoy krna seekh...Meri trh... {smiles naughtily}

 **Mohit:** {Noddes as no} Tu nai sudhrega...khud bhi pitega hmein bhi pitvayaga...{While Kabir smiles}

 **A/N: So this was the update this time...hope u enjoyed...**

 **Kya lagta hai Vineet-Ruhana ki dosti kya rang laygi!**

 **Kya kabir kabhi sudhrega! Kya Navika-Kabir mein kabhi dosti hogi!**

 **Aur kya plan hai Esha ka is baar!**

 **Kya dono behnein future mein ayi kisi bhi musibat ka samna kar payngi!**

 **Kya Duo apni dono betiyon ko har taklif se bacha paynge!**

 **Janne k liye stay tuned...**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **TC**

 **Plz R &R**


End file.
